True colours
by controversy-queen
Summary: Seth and Summer face the toughest battle in there life yet...follow there battle with there Children. 28 Jun 07 NEW UPDATE...THE FAMILY REUNION.....SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE. SS RT
1. Introductions

A/N: Hi to everyone ready my Fanfic…this is my first OC Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. Review and tell me what you think…This is a different type of Fanfic then what I have seen on this website. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think thank you. Please excuse the grammar and spelling this was written in a rush…I'm sorry.

I hope you enjoy this.

The O.C

15 Years ago Summer was pregnant with Seth's baby. They were both still teenagers (17) and both were really scared of what there parents would think. So they ran away to New York and haven't been heard of since.

They had a girl who they called Alesha (Allie) she is 14. Seth became a Doctor and Summer runs a Fashion Magazine. They have two other children. They have a son named Jake who's 12 and another daughter named Kelly who is 5.

"Allie, get up!" Summer shouted through her door

"Hmm," Alesha groaned

"Up now!" Summer said, banging on the door.

"I'm up. Stop banging!" Alesha said, sitting up tiredly.

"Hurry up," Summer called out one more before going downstairs to find her husband and two children sitting down eating breakfast.

"Morning Jake, Kelly", Summer said.

"Morning Mum," Kelly said.

"Where's Allie?" Seth asked.

"Getting ready I hope," Summer said, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, yes. She's a teenager. Sleep is a precious commodity," Seth said, smiling.

"We weren't like that," Summer replied, glancing at him.

"That's because the said teenager upstairs wouldn't let us," Seth explained.

"Of course,that's right," Summer said, going to get her things for work.

"Morning," Alesha said sleepily.

"Morning. You feeling alright?" Seth asked. She looked as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah, just peachy," Alesha said sarcastically.

"Come here, let me feel your forehead," Seth said.

"I'm fine, Dad," Alesha said, getting something to eat.

"I know. Just humour me, all right? Come here," Seth said.

"Fine."

"Your warm, stick out your tongue," Seth ordered. He wasconcerned.

"Dad, its summer. Of course I'm warm," Alesha said, annoyed at her father.

"Tongue out now," Seth said sternly. He looked at her tongue and knew she was sick. "I'll make you an appointment later today, ok?"

"Why? I'm fine," Alesha whined.

"Babe, you don't look fine and you certainly don't feel fine," Seth said sternly.

"I've just got really bad period pain, that's all," Alesha said. She didn't like talking about this with her father.

"Ok, do you want something to take for it, like a Naprogesic or Panadol or something?"

"I've already taken a Naprogesic," Alesha said.

"Ok, if you feel worse at school ring your mother or I and we'll come get you, ok?" Seth said.

"Ok, fine," Alesha saidlooking at him annoyed.

"Ok," Seth repeated.

"Everyone ready, because I'm leaving now," Summer shouted to her kids.

"Bye, Daddy," Alesha said, giving her father a kiss. She looked at him one last time.

"I'm fine."

"Take it easy thenBye," Seth said, accepting her kiss.

"Bye, Dad" Jake called out

"Bye, Daddy," Kelly said, giving her Dad a hug and a kiss.

"Bye guys. Be good and have a good day at school," Seth shouted out

"Bye, Seth. See you later tonight," Summer called, blowing him a kiss.

"Bye, Sum," he replied as he watched them walk out.

"Ok, guys, Katie will pick you up as I have a meeting and your father has work. So if you want to go out after school, ring her first and then me, alright?" Summer said, giving her kids the normal morning speech.

"Alright, Mum" they all answered.

Katie had been their Nanny when they were younger and their babysitter when they became older. She had stopped being** "**Nanny**" **when Alesha said it sounded sad. Now she was just their older "friend" as both Jake and Alesha both had decided they were old enough not to need a babysitter. Katie was about 25 and was only a little younger then their parents.

"See you, Al. Bye, Jake," Summer said, dropping Alesha and Jake off at the High School.

"Bye, Mum," Alesha said.

"See you!" Jake called out.

"Kel, you ready for school?" Summer asked her youngest daughter

"Yep. School is fun, Mummy," Kelly replied happily.

"Good Girl."

"Ok. We're here. Come on, let's go in," Summer said as they pulled up to the primary school a little later.

"Ok, Mummy," Kelly said, still happily

Summer had dropped all the kids off at school and was on her to way to work. She decided to ring Seth who would still be at home for another hour.

"Hello, Seth Cohen speaking," he said, picking the phone up.

"Well hello, Seth Cohen. This is Summer Cohen speaking," Summer said with a grin on her face.

"Well, isn't that amazing?" Seth remarked with the same grin

"It is actually."

"So, the kids get off to school alright?"

"Yep. No problems."

"Good. You on your way to work?" he asked.

"I sure am. You getting ready for work?"

"Indeed I am. good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks babe. Have fun at work," she replied.

"I always do."

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tonight," Summer said, winding the phone call up.

"You sure will. Bye. love you," Seth smiled.

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that day

"Andrew, can you get me the article for top fashion accessories for the summer?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Summer speaking," she said, as her phone rang.

"Sum, it's Jane. do you need the article about Chanel soon?"

"What happened?" Summer sighed.

"Slight hiccup. Some of my notes were erased from my computer," Jane replied anxiously.

"What do you mean by some?" Summer asked, dreading the answer.

"More than half," she said, holding her breath

"Argh. can you do that article with the information you have?"

"Not a two page article."

"Ok. Can you come to the office before 2 and I'll see if I can help you with the article?" Summer suggested.

"Sure. Thanks, Summer. Sorry," Janesaid, obviously relieved.

"No problem. be here before 2 but."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Summer, at times, really didn't like her job because of the stress that came with it. Though, at the end of the day when the magazine was out and she was getting praised, she knew that it was what she was meant to do and nothing could stop her.

"Ok, you're stitches are done. keep them dry and come back in a week so I can check on them. they will be taken out in about 3 week," Seth said to his current patient.

"Ok. Thank you," the patient replied.

"No problems. if you have any pain take this prescription to your nearest chemist," Seth said handing the prescription to the patient. "So, I'll see you next week. Make an appointment with my secretary on your way out. Bye!"

"Selia, when is my next appointment?" Seth asked his secretary through the intercom.

"You have a 2 o'clock appointment in five minutes," Selia answered.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be right out to retrieve the patients file," Seth said.

"Ok, Dr Cohen," she replied.

Seth Cohen was co-owner of a very successful medical practice in New York. He owned it with a friend he had met at medical school. The practice had four GP's, two pediatricians and two gynaecologists. He had realized it was what he wanted to do after Alesha was born and now he loved the medical profession.

"Al, you don't look so good," Amie said. She was Alesha's best friend.

"Thanks, Am," Alesha replied dryly.

"No. seriously. Are you feeling alright?"

"Kinda. I've just got bad cramps."

"You should go to sick bay," Amie said in concern.

"No. I'm alright," Alesha objected.

"Ok then, Al. We've got English. Let's go."

"Ok. I'm coming," Alesha said, following her.

After English Alesha was looking worse.

"Alesha, I think you should go to sick bay. You're looking really sick," Amie whispered.

"Yeah. I think I will," Alesha said, giving in.

"Ok. let's go," Amie said, guiding her towards sickbay.

"Hey. I'm not feeling well. Can I go home?" Alesha asked the Sick bay attendant.

"Well, you to have ring your parents to see if they can pick you up," the nurse explained, handing Alesha the phone.

"Thank you."

"New York Medical Center. Selia speaking," the secretary chirped.

"Selia, its Alesha, is my Dad available?"

"I'll just check. hold on, Alesha," she said. Sheplaced Alesha on hold and then quicklycame back on.

"Alesha, I'm putting you through now."

"Thank you."

"Al, what's up?" Seth asked.

"Dad, I'm not feeling so good. can you come get me?"

"Sure. You ok?"

"Yeah. I've just got bad cramps and I feel a little dizzy," she answered. She was close to tears after hearing her father's familiar voice.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, babe. See you soon."

"Bye, Daddy," she said hanging up. She turned to the sickbay attendant.

"My dad's coming to get me."

"Ok, go get your belongings and then go to the office," she said.

"Ok," Alesha replied.

"Come on. lets get your things and then I'll wait with you in the office," Amie said.

"Thanks, Am."

"Glamour Magazine. Mandy speaking. how may I help you?"

"Mandy, its Seth Cohen, can you put me through to Summer?"

"Sure, Dr Cohen," the bouncy secretary replied.

"Thank you."

"Hello, Summer Cohen speaking. how may I help you?"

"Hey, Sum."

"Seth hey. to what do I owe this pleasure?" Summer asked happily.

"I'm on my way to pick Al up. she rang me saying she wasn't feeling well."

"Is she alright?" Summer asked.

"I think so."

"Ok. ring me when you've picked her up. Ok?"

"Ok. Listen, I've taken the day off so can you ring Katie and tell her she only needs to pick up Jake and Kelly and then she can just drop them off because I'll be home with Al?" he asked.

"Sure ,Seth," Summer replied.

"Cool. I'm at the school. I'll ring you in a little while, ok?"

"Ok, Seth. Bye," she said.

"Bye, Sum," he replied, hanging up. He walked to the school's office. "Hi. Seth Cohen. I'm here to pick up Alesha Cohen."

"Sure. She is in through there. all you need to do is sign her out here and you can take her home," the secretary explained.

"Ok. Thanks," he said following her.

"Hey, Al," Seth said, seeing his daughter.

"Daddy," she half-whimpered.

"Hey Amie. thanks for looking after her."

"No problem, Mr. Cohen. Al, get better. I'll see you later, ok?" her friend said.

"Bye, Amie," Alesha said as Amie walked out.

"You feeling alright?" Seth said, feeling her forehead.

"Not really."

"You're warm," Seth said, a little concerned.

"I know."

"Come on. let's get you home," Seth said, getting Alesha's stuff and helping her up.

"Ok, Daddy," she replied, leaning on her Dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jake called out as he walked down the hall on the way to his next class.

"Hey, Jake," he greeted his son.

"Your sister isn't feeling well so I've came to pick her up."

"Oh, ok. Feel better, Al," he said to her.

"Katie is still picking you guys up, ok?" Seth said, making sure his son knew what was happening.

"Ok, Dad. Bye," he said, waling away.

"Bye, Jake" Seth called out to his son's retreating back.

"Ok, here we go. lie down in the back," Seth said helping his daughter in to the back of the car.

"You alright?" Seth asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Hmm" Alesha said, half asleep.

"Ok. tell me if you feel nauseous, alright.?"

"Hmm."

"Glamour Magazine. Summer Cohen speaking."

"Sum, it's me,"

"Hey, Seth. How is she?"

"Not so good. were on our way home. She's asleep in the backseat at the moment, I'm going to get her a Dr's appointment, alright?"

"Ok, Seth. Tell her I love her and I hope she feels better. I have to go though. I have a meeting to go to," she said reluctantly.

"Ok, babe, I will. Good luck," he replied.

"Thanks. I love you."

Seth finally got home and Alesha was fast asleep so he picked her up and put her in her room. While he was making her a doctor's appointment for the next day, he hope whatever she has wasn't serious.

When Jake and Kelly got home later that afternoon, Alesha was still asleep.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Seth asked.

"Boring," Jake answered.

"It was good Daddy. we did lots and lots it was cool," Kelly said happily.

"Yeah? Cool," Seth said, mimicking his daughter. "You guys hungry?"

"Starving," Jake answered.

"Yep," Kelly agreed.

"Ok, what do you guys want? A sandwich or something?" Seth asked.

"Can I have a toasted sandwich?" Jake asked.

"Sure. And you Kelly?"

"Cookies," Kelly said excitedly.

"Cookies afterwards, ok? Do you want a Nutella Sandwich?" Seth asked, being the sensible parent.

"Yeah, Nutella," she quickly agreed.

"Ok then. Go sit down at the table and I'll bring your sandwich and some juice to you soon, alright?"

"Alright, Daddy."

"What do you want on your sandwich?" Seth asked Jake as he made Kelly's sandwich.

"Cheese."

"Ok," Seth said as he finished Kelly's sandwich.

"Ok, Kel here we go. Nutella sandwich and some Juice."

"Yummy," she said, licking her lips excitedly.

"So, you want a toasted cheese sandwich, is that right?" Seth asked his son.

"Yeah."

"I can do that. So, how was school?" he said, making conversation as he made the sandwich.

"Ok. How's Al?"

"Sick. She's asleep at the moment."

"Ok," Jake nodded

"Got much homework?"

"A little bit," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Is it due tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Just make sure you get it done, ok?"

"Of course, Dad."

"Keep an eye on your sandwich. I'm going to go check on your sister," he said, leaving the room.

"Ok, Dad."

Seth went into Alesha's room to find his daughter lying in her bed completely pale and sweating.

"Al, you aright?" Seth asked, concerned.

"Daddy, I feel gross."

"Yeah? How so?"

"I feel like I'm going to vomit," she explained.

"I'm going to get you a bucket, ok?" he said, leaving the room.

"Hmm," she replied, wearily.

"The bucket's next to you, ok?" Seth said, coming back a few minutes later.

"Ok."

"Can you sit up for a bit? I just want to check you temperature."

"Ok," Alesha said, sitting up.

"Good girl. Yikes! You need water or anything?" Seth asked. She was boiling.

"No. I'll throw it up," she said, looking up at him.

"Ok. if you need me call me. Ok?" he ordered.

"Ok."

Seth knew that Alesha was really sick and she needed to see a doctor today so he called to make an appointment.

"New York Medical Center. Selia speaking," the secretary said, picking the phone up.

"Selia, its Seth Cohen."

"Dr Cohen. Is everything alright with your daughter?" she asked in concern.

"Not really. Is there an opening today with one of the GP's?" he asked, desperate to get her in.

"There's one at 6'o clock with Dr Stewart," she replied after typing something into the computer.

"Ok, thanks. I'll bring Alesha in then," he said.

"Ok. see you then, Dr Cohen," she replied.

"Bye, Selia."

"Glamour Magazine. Mandy speaking. How may I help you?" Mandy's distinct voice drawled.

"Its Seth Cohen. Is Summer Cohen there?"

"No. She just left, Mr. Cohen. Sorry," Mandy replied.

"Ok, thanks," he said.

"Anytime. Bye," she replied, hanging up.

Seth tried Summer's mobile.

"Hey, Seth," she answered.

"Hey, Sum. Where are you?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm on my way home," she replied.

"Oh, good."

"What's wrong? Is Alesha alright?"

"Not really. I've made an appointment for her at the Medical Center. She really needs to see a doctor soon. Dr Allan wasn't available but I'm taking her in anyway," Seth said.

"Ok, Cohen. I'm on my way. I'm about 10 minutes away," Summer said.

"Ok. See you soon. I'll ring Katie to see if she can look after the kids"

"Ok, bye."

"Seth," Summer called out when she got home.

"Mummy," Kelly said running to her mother.

"Hey, Kel. How was school?"

"Good," Kelly replied, nuzzling into her mother.

"That's good, sweetie," Summer smiled.

"Sum, is that you?" Seth's voice called from up the stairs.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"In Al's room."

"Ok. I'll be right there," she said. She appeared in the door within seconds. "Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Sum," Seth said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey, Al. How are you feeling?" she asked her eldest daughter.

"Yucky."

"Oh hon, it's going to be aright," Summer said. She hated seeing her children in pain

"Here babe, take this. It will make you feel better," Seth said handing her some medicine.

"It tastes gross," she complained.

"I know, but it will make you feel better, ok?"

"Ok."

"What time is Katie getting here?" Summer asked.

"Quarter to six," Seth answered.

"Ok, good. I'm going to say hi to Jake then get changed."

"Ok."

It was about 5:45

"Hey Katie. Come in," Summer said, opening the door.

"Thanks."

"Sorry about the late notice," she apologized.

"Its cool. Is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"Alesha's just not feeling well," Summer explained.

"Oh," **Katie **said concerned but she quickly turned her attention back to the other children.

"Have Jake and Kelly had dinner?"

"No, they haven't. There's money on the table for dinner," Summer said.

"Ok. I'm going to say hi to Kelly and Jake," she said walking off after smiling at Summer.

"Seth, come on," Summer called up the stairs.

"Hold on," he called back. He turned to Alesha.

"Al, we have to go sweetie."

"Carry me," she requested.

"Ok," Seth said, leaning down and picking her up

"Jake, Kelly, we're leaving. Be good for Katie**," **Summer said, as Seth walked down the stairs with Alesha in his arms.

"Bye, Mum," Kelly called out.

"Bye, Katie. We should be home before 8," Summer said, walking out the front door.

"Ok, bye."

They were on their way to the Medical Center.

"Seth, it isn't just period pain. I've never seen her so sick," Summer said in a concerned voice as she looked at Alesha in the backseat. She was looking very sick and pale.

"I know, Sum. We'll figure it out," Seth promised.

"I'm worried. What if it it's something serious?"

"Sum, we don't know anything ok, so calm down," Seth said, trying to soothe her.

"Seth, look at her," she said, pointing to Alesha.

"Sum, I know. but we'll find out soon enough."

I hope you liked the chapter….there is many more chapters to come. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Loz


	2. Mass

Thanks to all the reviewers. I was absolutely amazed at the amount of reviews I got for my first OC fanfiction. Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading and reviewing this story.

Thanks to the **Reviewers:**

**Supergirl141**

**Dolcegrazia**

**Theoclovestheoc**

**lukeandlorealilove**

**TheOCfanatic2005**

**Leeleigh**

**Svocfanatic**

**Summer-Breeze171**

**SSFAN**: yes Nutella is great.

**Rose13**: I hope there is enough detail in here for you.

Seth, Summer and Alesha, who was sleeping on her mother's lap asleep, were sitting in the Waiting Room at the Medical centre waiting to be called.

"Alesha Cohen," they heard.

"Come on, Al. Wake up for me, hon," Seth said, comfortingly.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Alesha said, slowly getting up and staying close to Seth.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine. I wont let them do anything they don't have to do. Remember, this is my medical centre so don't worry. Its' going to be all right," Seth said, putting his arm around Alesha and trying to comfort her.

"Seth, Summer, Alesha, come in," Dr Stewart said, directing them to his office.

"Thanks, Mark."

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"Alesha complained of period pain this morning and wasn't feeling or looking well. The pain got progressively worse and so did she. She has been nauseous and her temperature is high," Seth explained.

"Ok. Alesha, honey, how about we figure out what's wrong and make you feel a lot better?"

"Al, honey. Come on. Wake up for me, sweets. We need to figure out what's wrong," Seth said as she lay with her head on his lap, drifting in and out of sleep.

"Ok, Alesha. I'm going to do a blood test and then I'm going to do a quick exam to make sure I'm not missing anything, alright?" Dr. Stewart said explaining to Alesha. He went and retrievedthe needle he would need to take her blood.

"Daddy," Alesha said as she looked at her dad with fear in her eyes.

"Shh, its alright. I'm right here. Give me your hand and look at me, ok. Shh, it's alright. It will be over before you know it. Or look at Mum. Doesn't she look pretty today?" Seth said, trying to make her feel better and distract her from the needle.

"Ok, here we go," Dr Stewart said, as he got ready to take her blood.

"Al, honey. Look at me, sweets," Summer said, trying to distract her.

"Ow," Alesha said as the needle punctured her skin. Tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"There we go. Good girl, Al. You're such a brave girl," Seth said to her **as** Summer wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There we go. Good girl, Alesha. We should have the results early tomorrow," the doctor said, writing something on the tube of blood.

"Ok. Thanks," Seth said.

"Ok, Al. I'm going to need to do an exam on you now," Dr Stewart said, reluctantly.

"Seth, Summer. I'm going to ask you to leave so I can do this," he said.

"Sure. Honey, we're going to be just outside, ok? Don't worry. It's going to be alright," Seth said, giving her a kiss.

"Al, we're right outside, babe," Summer said, as gave Alesha a kiss and a hug before leaving the room.

"Ok, Alesha. Your dad told me you thought this was period pain."

Alesha nodded.

"How long have you had your period for?"

"About 1 year or so."

"Have you ever had really bad period pain where have been really sick and thrown up or felt really dizzy?"he asked, peering down at her.

Alesha nodded again.

"Ok, I'm going to feel your stomach to see if I can feel anything, alright?" Dr Stewart said.

"Ok,"she agreed.

"Ok. Alesha, lie down for me and lift up your shirt so I can exam your stomach."

"Ok," Alesha said lying down and rolling up her shirt. She felt a little uncomfortable.

"Ok. Now, I want you to tell me if were I press hurts, ok?" he gently explained.

Alesha nodded.

"Good girl," the doctor said, as he started to examine her.

"Does it hurt when I press here?"

"No."

"here?"

"No," she replied again.

"Here?"

"Ow. Yeah," Alesha said. She winced and put her hand to where it hurt.

"Sorry," he apologised. He looked thoughtful.

"Ok, you can sit up for me and roll your shirt down now."

She fixed herself up before the doctor asked her a few more questions.

"How many times have you had really bad period pain?"

"The last couple of periods," she answered.

"Ok, Are they heavier periods than normal?"

"Yes, they also go for longer about a week."

"You normally get them for about 5 days," he noted.

"Yes," she stated simply. Her father was a doctor. She knew.

"Ok. Are they irregular?"

"Yeah."

"And are you normally regular?" he asked, his voice showing some concern.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ok. Hon, I'm just going to take your temperature and blood pressure and then your parents can come back in," he said, moving around the room.

"Ok," she readily agreed.

"Alright. that's done. Lets get your parents in here," the doctor said finally.

Alesha smiled.

"Al, honey, are you ok?" Summer said to Alesha as Alesha hugged her.

"Yeah," she answered, a little tearfully.

"Seth, Summer. I'm not really sure what is wrong with her, but with what she has told me I think I should do an ultrasound to get a better idea," Dr Stewart started.

"Is it that serious?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure. But all of this points to her abdominal region and an Ultrasound would be the best indicator if something was wrong," he explained even though Seth already knew.

"Ok. Can it be done now?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I'll just get everything ready,"he said, leaving the room.

"Ok then. Thank you," Seth said, taking a seat.

"Mummy, why are they getting an Ultrasound?" Alesha asked with fear in her voice.

"They just want to make sure everything is, alright. It's just a precaution, honey," Seth assured her, knowing how scared she was.

"Ok," she said, unsurely.

"Ok. Alesha, can you lie down for me and lift up your shirt as you did for me earlier?" Dr Stewart asked a few minutes later.

"Good girl. Ok, what's going to happen is I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. It's going to be a little cold but it will help me slide this camera over your stomach so we can see what's going on in your abdomen. If you look on this screen, you'll be able to see. Ok?"

Alesha nodded

"Ok, we're going to start," he said as he manoeuvred the camera.

"Everything seems to be alright here."

Seth smiled at her reassuringly.

"You said it hurt here when I pressed it, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Ok. Let's see if we can see anything that might give us the answer were looking for."

"What's that?" Seth asked, noticing a mass on the screen.

"It seems to be a mass of some sort," Dr Stewart answered.

"A mass. What kind of mass?" Seth said, a little alarmed.

"It can't be determined just by looking at it, but we should know more when the blood test comes back."

"How about a biopsy?" Seth asked.

"Seth, we'll talk about the options after the test results are back," Dr Stewart said, trying to calm down the three down.

"Fine," Seth replied.

"Ok. I'm finished with the Ultrasound. Here, Alesha. Use this to wipe the gel of your stomach. I'm going to give her some painkillers to take for the pain until tomorrow," he said, getting out his prescription pad.

"Ok. Thank you," Summer said, helping Alesha get off the examiners table.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow, Alesha. Feel better," the doctor said.

"Thanks," she muttered back.

"Sum, can you take Al to the car? I'll be right there," Seth asked.

"Ok. Come on, Al. Let's get home," Summer said wrapping her arms around Alesha and helping her to the car.

"Mark, the mass in her stomach. Could that be…" Seth started but was interrupted by Dr Stewart.

"Seth, you know as well as I do what it could be. But then again, it could just be a large tissue mass that hasn't been passed out during her period."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks," Seth said, shaking his hand.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"How is she?" Seth asked as he got in the car.

"Exhausted," Summer said, gesturing to Alesha who already was asleep.

"She'll sleep better with the medication," Seth said, looking back at her.

"Seth, do you know what that mass could be?"

"Yes, I know what it could be."

"Tell me, Seth. I'm her mother. I deserve to know," Summer pleaded desperately.

"Sum, its better if you don't know. I don't even want to know," Seth said, trying to calm his wife down.

"But you know. And I want to know too. I have a right to know as her mother," Summer said angrily.

"Ok, fine. Just not now. Not with her in the car," Seth replied gesturing to a sleeping Alesha in the backseat.

"Fine. But it could be serious?

"Later, Sum."

Later that night, the kids were sleeping and Summer and Seth were getting ready for bed.

"Seth, can you tell me now?" Summer asked, getting in to bed and mentally preparing herself for what she might hear.

"Sum, you sure you want to hear it?" he asked, joining her in bed.

"Yes, Seth."

"Ok. The mass could be cancer," Seth said sadly.

"Oh my god," Summer said. She was shocked. She didn't expect to hear that.

"Sum, that's a what if…it hasn't been determined yet," Seth said, trying to assure her.

"My baby could have cancer," Summer started to cry.

"Sum, come on. She does not have cancer. We don't know anything yet," Seth said. He took Summer into his arms and soothing her.

"Seth, I can't lose her," she said, crying into Seth's chest.

"Sum, you're not going to lose her."

Summer cried herself to sleep that night with the uncertainty of what was wrong with her daughter.

Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. If you have any ideas I will try and incorporate them in to my story. Read and Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Loz.


	3. Is it?

Here is the next chapter of True Colours I'm thinking about changing the name to If you leave because I think it sounds better and fits the story well tell me what you think.

I hope you enjoy this chapter review and tell me what you think…thanks for the review I greatly appreciate them thanks….thanks to

**Summer-Breeze171**-Thanks for your review I greatly appreciate it because the one thing I have trouble with it the portrayal of the feelings and details and I'm glad that I'm getting better…with help of course.

**Laura**- Thanks so much for your review wow the best Summer and Seth story thanks I feel happy and privileged for you to think that…I must be doing something right thanks so much.

**Svocfanatic**- Thanks for you review I greatly appreciate it. I'm glad you think my story is going great.

**Ukbabes**- Thanks for your review, you will se the family rally around each other….I'm glad you like my chapter thanks very much.

Thanks to my Beta Gen your great and appreciate your honest and constructive criticism that makes my stories all the better thanks.

"Come on in," Seth said, as he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hello Seth."  
"Mark. How are you?" Seth replied.

"Good. You?"

"Ok."

"How's Alesha?"

"Better. She was asleep when I left,"Seth answered.

"You got the test results back yet?"

"Yes, actually. That's why I'm here."

"And…"

"I have an appointment free at 2:30. Summer and Alesha can come down then. Are you free?"

"Yeah. My last appointment is at 2. I'll ring Summer. She's home with Altoday."

"Ok. I'll see you at 2:30."

"Ok then,"Mark said, turning to leave.

"Mark is it…" Seth started to say but was cut off by Mark.

"Seth, I'd prefer to tell you all together."

"Ok. 2:30."

"Hello, Summer speaking."

"Hey Sum," Seth said.

"Seth, have the tests results come in?"

"Yeah. We have an appointment at 2:30."

"Ok. We'll be there at 2:30 then," Summer replied.

"Good. How is she feeling?" Seth asked.

"She's awake but still very tired," Summer answered.

"Ok. Tell her I say hi."

"Will do. Bye Seth."

"Bye Sum."

"Seth, your wife and daughter are here," Selia said over the intercom.

"Thanks, Selia. Send them in and can you tell Mark to come to my office when he's free?" Seth asked.

"Ok," Selia replied.

"Thank you."

"Seth," Summer said, coming in to his office.

"Hey Sum. How are you feeling, Al?" Seth said, getting up and kissing both Summer and Alesha on the cheek.

"Ok. Better than yesterday," Alesha replied.

"Good."

"So, been busy?" Summer asked, sitting down.

"Not really. It's been a slow day," Seth answered. He turned to Alesha.

"Al, honey, if you want to lie down, you can go lie down on my examining table."

"No. I'm more comfortable here," Alesha said, lying down on Summer's lap.

"Ok, sweetie."

"So, were Kelly and Jake alright getting to school?" Summer asked. Seth had taken them to school that morning so she could stay home with Alesha.

"No problems," Seth said.

"Good."

"Come in," Seth said, hearing someone knocking on his door.

"Seth. Oh hey, Summer and Alesha," Mark said.

"Hi," Summer replied.

"I'm ready if you want to come through to my office."

"Ok thanks. We'll be right there," Seth said.

"Ok," he said, as he walked out.

"Ok, lets go. Al, honey, whatever happens in there everything is going to be alright, ok?" Seth said, hugging Alesha and trying to reassure her.

"Ok, Daddy."

"Hi. Come in and sit down," Mark greeted them.

"Thanks," Summer replied.

"How are you feeling Alesha?"

"Better, thanks."

"Good to hear," Mark smiled. He soon became concerned.

"Ok, the test results are back and they indicate that the mass that is in your stomach may not be just a mass."

"What do you mean?" Alesha asked, a little scared at the answer.

"We can't be exactly sure without a biopsy," Mark replied.

"You think its…" Seth asked.

"Yes. The tests indicate the mass could be cancer. Ovarian cancer to be exact."

Those two words hit Alesha like a tone of bricks. She had cancer.

"Allie honey, are you alright?" Summer asked, seeing the shocked expression on her face.

"Al, its alright. It might not even be cancerous," Seth assured her.

"I have cancer," Alesha said out loud to nobody but herself.

"No, honey. We're not sure," Seth said.

"Ah, are we nearly done?" Alesha asked, a little shakily. She was close to tears.

"Nearly," Mark replied.

"Alesha, I know this is hard for you to hear, but as your dad said, it might not be cancer. The mass might just be a mass but to be absolutely sure we have to do a biopsy, which is surgery. We put you under Anesthesia. You will not be asleep although you will feel very groggy and out if it during the procedure and you won't be able to feel anything. We'll take out the mass and run tests on it to check whether it is or isn't cancer."

"Ok," she replied, nervously.

"When can this be done?" Seth asked.

"It can be done in two days. It will be a short procedure. You'll only be in the hospital for a day."

"Ok", Summer said.

"I'll make the arrangements with the hospital and they will conduct the biopsy," Mark said.

"Ok," Seth agreed, glad to let him take control.

"Thanks Mark."

"No problem. Don't worry, Alesha," he smiled, as the Cohen's stood up.

"Bye," Summer said.

"Bye," he replied.

"Allie, honey, are you alright?" Summer asked as they were driving home.

Alesha nodded her head as she looked out the window.

"Alesha, it's going to be alright. Biopsy's are quick procedures and you will be awake the whole time," Seth assured her.

Alesha just nodded again. This time tears ran down her cheeks.

Seth and Summer looked at each other. They were very worried about Alesha as she was normally a very loud, outgoing person. They weren't used to her being so quiet.

"Al, honey, do you want anything to eat?" Summer asked as they walked into the house.

Alesha just walked into her room.

"Seth, I'm worried. She's never like this."

"I know, Sum, but she's just in shock. She just heard she might have cancer. She needs to get her head over the initial shock," Seth said, trying to reassure his wife.

"What are we going to tell Jake and Kelly?" Summer asked.

"Just tell them I've got cancer and I'm going to die," Alesha called from her room.

"Al, come back here," Seth shouted.

"I'll go see if she is alright," Summer said. She walked to her room.

"Allie, honey?"

"Go away!"

"I know your scared, sweetie, but it's going to be alright. You have to stay positive. You're doing yourself more damage like this."

"Mum, what if I have cancer?"

"Then we'll get through this, ok?" Summer reassured her.

"I love you, Mum," Alesha said, hugging her mum.

"I love you too, sweetie," she said, hugging her back.

"Listen, how do you feel about going out for some ice-cream, just you and me?"

"Yeah," Alesha replied.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. Ok, how about you go get ready and I'll go tell your Dad," Summer said.

""Ok, Mum."

"Good," Summer said, kissing her daughter.

"Seth?" Summer called, coming into his office.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. Listen, were going out to have some fun, ok? We'll be back about 6:30."

"Ok. I think that's a good idea," Seth agreed.

"Bye," Summer said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye."

Later that night Seth, Summer and the kids were having dinner.

"Jake, Kelly we have something to tell you," Seth said.

"Ok," Kelly said.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"You know how your sister hasn't been well lately?"

Yeah," Jake said, looking at Alesha who was picking at her food.

"Well, the doctor found something in her stomach," Seth said slowly.

"What?" Jake shouted. He was worried and confused.

"It's a mass. The doctors aren't sure what it is yet so Alesha is going to have surgery in two days so the Doctors can figure what it is and make your sister better."

"You're serious?" Jake asked, in shock.

"Yes, I am."

Kelly got off her chair and went to hug her sister. She didn't really understand what was happening, but she knew her sister wasn't feeling well and was scared because of the way she looked.

"Thanks, Kel," Alesha said, hugging her sister.

Jake also went to hug Alesha.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Ok. Alesha is just going to be in for a day but you will not be going to school on Thursday, alright?" Seth explained.

"Ok," they agreed.

"Good."

"After dinner we're going to watch a movie me and Al rented and were going to eat lots and lots junk," Summer said a smile on her face.

"Cool!" Kelly cried.

"What movie? Jake asked.

"Center Stage," Summer said. It was Summer and Alesha's favourite movie. Summer liked the boys in tights and Alesha loved the dancing.

"No. Come on, Mum," Jake pleaded.

"Sorry."

"Dad, do something."

"Sum. Seriously," he sighed.

"Seth, you're daughter is going into hospital in two days," Summer said, having one of her rage blackouts.

"Ok, ok. Center Stage it is."

"YAY!" Summer said triumphantly.

Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Loz


	4. Biopsy

Sorry about the delay with getting this up….life has been soo crazy lately that I just haven't had time. Everytime I went to write this I was interrupted and I've also been really sick so I havent had much lucky when it came to writing this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter sorry if it is little short and rushed I just wanted to get this out to you guys…

What do you guys think about changing this stories name to **If You Leave…**tell me what you think?

Thanks to the Reviews….

**Kursk**: Thanks to the review it was greatly appreciated I'm also glad you like my Fic.

**DeuCe628**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

**Summer-Breeze171**: Thanks soo much for your review. You never fail to review so I thank you for that. I try to write Summer and Seth as I would see them as parents and because they were teenage parents they would understand there children more….No I'm not from the UK. I'm an Aussie what makes you say that just out of interest.

**SUMMERAN1**: Thanks for you Review I'm glad you loved me story.

**Lonnie**: Nutella is the best stuff in the world it is chocolate hazelnut spread basically it is sold in Australia and don't think it is sold anywhere else but it is the best…basically it's a chocolate spread that no one actually uses as a spread they just eat it out of the jar its great and extremely addictive. Anyone who's had it would have to agree with me. Yeah that is one of my many problems with the English language and grammar and I'm sorry I'm trying to remember but sometimes it just escapes me and there for I have a beta who also occasionally makes mistakes as well. Also being out of school and having no English coaching I'm going by what I remember and that's not much hehe. Thanks for your review and hope this chapter is alright.

**dolcegrazia:** Yeah people seemed to think that…but not its much worse…thanks for your review.

**ukbabes:** Thanks for your review…you always seem to review and I thank you for that. I'm glad you liked that chapter.

**genevra**: Thanks for your review and for being my beta and I really appreciate it.

**svocfanatic**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it and liked the way I portray Summer as I said I wanted to portray Summer as a motherly figure but also as some one who her kids can talk to as a friend because she had her kids so young.

**Cohen101**: Thanks for your review…I personally don't think its that fast paced but I don't want the story to be to slow and boring I believe to get people involved is for people to be able to read it and not completely get caught up in the descriptions rather than what's it happening in the story. You will get descriptions just not yet as I'm wanting to get some of the plot out first rather than descriptions of things that might not really matter at first.

"Mum, I'm hungry," Alesha whined to her mother.

"I know, sweetie. But you can't eat anything because you're having an operation tomorrow," Summer said sympathetically.

"This sucks. I'm hungry. I want food!" Alesha said angrily.

"I know. You can have water, if that helps," Summer said, trying to ease her daughter's pain.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alesha said as she sulked away.

Later in the Day

"Sum, I'm home," Seth called out as he came through the door.

"Hey. Seth, I'm in my office," Summer called out happy to have Seth home.

"K," Seth said, making his way to her office.

"Al, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Seth asked when he saw her.

"Ah," Alesha said, surprised that her father was home.

"Out now," Seth said sternly.

"Sorry," Alesha said, as she came out of the kitchen.

"You know you're not allowed to eat anything before surgery," Seth said.

"I know. I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing in the kitchen?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"Temptation got the best of me," Alesha said, smiling sweetly.

"Alesha," Seth said sternly, not buying her little act one bit.

"Sorry," Alesha said apologetically.

"Ok. You haven't eaten anything, have you?" Seth asked, hoping she hadn't.

"Nope, not anything…and its killing me," Alesha whined.

"Ok then. Come with me. I'm going to keep an eye on you," Seth said.

"I'll go to my room."

"No, you'll come with me," Seth said.

"Fine," Alesha sighed.

It was about 9:30and Jake and Alesha were watching TV.

"Bed time, Al," Seth said, coming into the family room.

"But it's not even 10 yet," Alesha said.

"Bed time. You have to get up early tomorrow," Seth replied, not budging.

"I'm not tired," Alesha said stubbornly

"Alesha, bed now," Seth said firmly, wanting none of her attitude.

"No. I'm not tired," Alesha whined, not moving from her position on the couch.

"Alesha Marissa Cohen. Bed now. Don't make me ask you again," Seth said sternly.

"Fine. Night, Jake," Alesha sighed, getting off the couch. She knew she was in trouble when her dad used her full name.

"Night, Al. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Can I say goodnight to Mum?" Alesha asked Seth.

"You go to bed. She'll come say night to you," Seth said.

"Ok."

"I'll be in in a minute," Seth said as Alesha made her way to her room.

"Ok."

"Jake, turn it down. And in bed by 10, ok?" Seth told Jake.

"Ok, Dad."

"Good," he said. He walked to Summer's office.

"Sum, Al wants to say goodnight."

"Ok. I'll be there in a little while," Summer said, as she was doing some last minute corrections on the magazine.

"Ok."

"Hey Al," Summer said, coming in to Alesha's room a few minutes later.

"Hi Mum," Alesha looked up from her book.

"You ready for bed?"

"I suppose," Alesha shrugged her shoulders.

"You're scared about tomorrow, aren't you?" Summer said, sitting on Alesha's bed.

"Yeah."

"Honey, it's alright," Summer said, wrapping her arm around her and trying to comfort her knowing she was still very scared.

"How can you be sure?" Alesha asked, looking Summer in the eyes. She had tears in her own eyes.

"I have faith," Summer said, wiping away Alesha's tears that had fallen on to her cheeks.

"I love you, Mum," Alesha said, hugging her mother.

"I love you too, babe," Summer said, hugging her back.

"Al, you in bed?" Seth called out.

"Yep."

"Good girl," Seth said, coming into her room.

"Night babe. Sleep well. We'll see you in the morning," Summer said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, still trying to reassure her.

"Night, Mum. Love you," Alesha said.

"Hey Al, you ok about tomorrow?" Seth asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

"A little. I'm still scared. What happens if they find something?" Alesha asked, a little scared and sad.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come it. Ok, sweets?" Seth said, trying to reassure her.

"Ok, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, babe. It's going to be alright either way, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. Night," Alesha said, with a yawn.

"Night. Love you," Seth said, getting up and kissing her goodnight.

The Morning of the Operation

"Al, honey. come on. get up. we have to leave in 20 minutes," Summer said, lightly shaking Alesha trying to get her to wake up.

"Hmm."

"Sweetheart, you have to get up," Summer said, wiping the hair out of her face.

"Sleepy," was all Alesha said, her eyes were still closed.

"I know hon. We are nearly ready to go. Do you want to sleep and then just arrive at the hospital in your pajamas?" Summer asked, lightly rubbing her daughters back reassuringly.

"Yeah."

"Ok. you go back to sleep and when were ready to leave, I'll get your dad to carry you to the car, alright?" Summer said, getting up.

"Ok."

"Ok, hon," Summer said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room.

"Sum, is she getting ready?" Seth asked when he saw Summer come out of Alesha's room.

"I'm letting her sleep. She's really tired so when were ready to go, will you be able to carry her to the car?" Summer asked.

"Sure, ok. That's probably best. You have everything we'll need?" Seth asked.

"Yes, everything in the boot," Summer answered.

"Ok, I'm going to say bye to the kids. Katie should be here soon," Seth said.

"Alright," Summer said, following Seth.

"Al, honey. We're here. You have to wake up," Seth said, as he tried to wake her. She was lying on the back seat sleeping.

"Ah."

"Come on. It's all right. It's going to be alright," Seth assured her as she got out of the car. Seth could see she was extremely nervous.

"Hi. We're here to admit Alesha Cohen," Seth said to the receptionist.

"Sure. She's a day patient having minor surgery, right?" the receptionist asked as she checked the computer.

"Yes, she's having a biopsy done."

"Alright. If you would wait over there, a doctor will be with you soon," the receptionist said, pointing to the waiting room where Alesha and Summer where already waiting.

"Thank you," Seth said. He walked over to the girls.

"They're just getting the doctor."

"Ok," Summer said, holding on to Alesha who was shaking as she was so nervous.

A few minutes later

"Good morning Seth, Summer and Alesha. How are we this morning?" Dr Stewart greeted them.

"Good morning," Seth and Summer said.

"How are you feeling today, Alesha?" Dr Stewart asked.

"Alright," Alesha mumbled, as she tended to do that when she was nervous.

"Ok. How about we get you settled?" Dr Stewart said and led them to what would be Alesha's room for the day.

Seth Summer and Alesha all followed him.

"Ok, first things first. Alesha, would you get changed into this hospital gown. Leave your underwear on but not your bra. Thank you," Dr Stewart said and handed Alesha a hospital gown, She was now freaking out. This was actually happening.

"Ok, Al. Come on. I'll help you," Summer said, taking the gown. She could see how nervous Alesha was so she helped her to the toilet to help her get changed and to try reassure her and make her feel a little better as she knew Alesha wouldn't be able to do it be herself.

"Ok, the nurse should be by soon to get her ready for her biopsy and the surgeon should also be by shortly to explain the surgery to you in a greater depth than I have," Dr Stewart explained after Summer and Alesha had returned.

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck and I'll see you soon. If you need anything, just push this button and a nurse should be with you shortly," Dr Stewart explained.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"Come on, Al. Let me help you get into the bed" Summer said leading Alesha to the bed and drawing back the covers. She helped Alesha into the bed and then tucked her back in.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Alesha said finally.

"I know, sweets. It's going to be all right. Nothing is going to happen," Seth said, holding her hand and rubbing her back reassuring her and trying to calm her down as she was still shaking terribly.

"Daddy, can you stay with me during the surgery?" Alesha asked. She would feel a lot better if she had someone with her.

"I don't know. Would you like me to check?" Seth asked.

"Yes, please," Alesha said, with a bit of a smile.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Seth said giving a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

"Ok, Daddy," Alesha felt a little better now with the hope her father maybe there as comfort.

"Al, you feeling ok?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Still a little nervous, Mum," Alesha said.

"I know, babe. Don't worry. It will be over before you know it," Summer assured her.

"I know. Its the waiting I hate."

"Me too."

"So?" Alesha asked hopefully as she saw her father enter the room.

"Good news. I'm able to come in with you because you'll be awake," Seth said.

"YAY!" Alesha cheered. She was feeling a lot better and her nerves had subsided knowing her father would be with her.

"Now who will keep me company"? Summer pretended to sulk.

"Captain Oats," Alesha said, as she held up the toy horse her father had given her when she was a baby.

"Thanks babe," Summer said as she took the horse from Alesha.

"Don't worry, Sum. The kids should be here at about 10 so by then we will have only been gone 15 minutes or so," Seth said giving Summer a kiss.

"I suppose," Summer said, still pretending to sulk.

"Cheer up, mum. you'll have Captain Oats to keep you company," Alesha said.

"Oats, now you keep an eye on Summer or Princess Sparkle will not be happy," Seth said, speaking to Captain Oats. Summer and Alesha giggled.

"I'm happy now, baby," Summer said, giving Alesha a hug and a kiss.

It had been about and hour and a half since Alesha had checked in. The surgeon had seen her and explained to her exactly what would happen. they were now waiting for Alesha to be taken into Surgery.

"Ok, Ms Cohen. we are here to administer your anesthesia," two women said, as they entered the room with a tray of instruments they would need.

"Ok."

"First, we need to move you to a stretcher so if you could get on this stretcher then we will start to administer the Anesthesia," one of the nurses told her.

"Ok," Alesha said, sitting up. Summer and Seth both helped her out of the bed and onto the stretcher.

"Ok, now if you could please show me which hand you write with."

"My left."

"Ok, this may hurt a little but only for a short while, ok?" the nurse said as she rubbed her hand with some antiseptic getting ready to insert an IV into her hand.

"Al, honey, look at me," Seth said, as he saw her looking at her hand knowing it wasn't a good idea.

"Al, honey, you feel ok?" Summer asked, trying to keep her occupied.

She just nodded, to scared and nervous to answer.

"Ok, here we go."

"OW," Alesha said, as she felt the needle prick her skin.

"It's alright, Al," Summer said, as she rubbed her back reassuringly.

"There we go, Ms Cohen. Just relax. You should feel a little sleepy in a short while," the nurse explained as she packed up the instruments she had used.

"Ok," Alesha said.

"Mr. Cohen, I'm told you are going to be accompanying her."

"Yes, I've been given permission."

"Ok then. Follow me and I'll help you get some scrubs."

"Alright. I'll be right back, babe."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Dr Stewart should be here soon to check on you before you are taken to the operating room."

"Thank you."

"Hurry back, Dad."

"Of course I will," Seth said, as he followed the nurse out.

"How are you feeling?" Summer asked.

"The medicine is starting to take effect but I'm still scared, Mum."

"It's alright to be scared. Just remember that we love you and wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you," Summer said, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks mum. Love you."

"Love you too, baby," Summer said, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"I'm back," Seth said making an entrance.

"Nice," Summer said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why thank you," Seth said, as he acted like a model on a runway. Both Summer and Alesha laughed.

"How are you feeling, Al?" Seth asked.

"Ok. The medicine is starting to work."

"That's good. just stay calm and try to relax. Remember, I'll be with you all the way."

"I know, Daddy. Thank you."

"Anytime, babe, anytime. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hello, Alesha. How are you feeling?" Dr Stewart said, as he appeared in the room.

"Alright. A little sleepy but I'm fine."

"Good. That means the anesthesia is taking effect," Dr Stewart said as two orderlies came in to transport Alesha to the operating room.

"So, we're going to take you to the operating room now. Don't worry, Alesha. Everything will be over and done with before you know it."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. you are going to be fine. Everything is going to be all right. Look after your dad for me," Summer said, giving Alesha a kiss and a smile.

"Thanks, Mum. I'll make sure Dad behaves. Love you," Alesha says.

"Love you too babe."

"We'll be back soon, Sum. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, babe. See you soon," Seth said, giving her a kiss and a reassuring hug.

"I know. love you too, Seth. and keep her safe for me."

"I will. Bye," Seth said, leaving the room.

"Bye guys. it's going to be fine," Summer said.

"Bye, Mum," Alesha waved as she was wheeled out of her room.

Summer blew Alesha a kiss and waved as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Ok. Alesha, you have to stay very still during the surgery, ok?" the surgeon said as he set up Alesha.

"Ok."

"Alesha, can you feel this?" the surgeon said, rubbing an antibacterial solution on her stomach to stop infection.

"No. Should I?" Alesha asked, a little worried.

"No, you shouldn't. That just means the Anesthesia is working as it should be."

"Ok, good."

"Ok, Alesha were all set to go. Keep very still for me, ok. Relax and we should be done very soon," the surgeon said, as he got ready to start the operation.

"Ok," Alesha said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes trying to relax and keep her mind off of what was actually happening.

"Al, how are you feeling?" Seth asked, sitting just to her right side. He was holding her hand and stroking her hair in a comforting manner.

"Ok, Daddy," Alesha whispered.

"Ok, Al. We have just started so remember to stay completely still for me. You're doing fine."

"Yeah, babe. You're doing just fine."

"Dad, can you sing to me like you used to when I was a baby?" Alesha asked. Seth always used to sing to her when she was a baby and it was something that always made her feel better.

"Sure, babe. Anything," Seth said, as he started to softly sing a song he used to sing to her when she was a baby. Alesha immediately felt a little more at ease and relaxed and Seth could also tell that she felt a lot less tense.

Half an Hour into the Operation.

"Alesha, how are you doing?" the surgeon asked.

"Ok. I'll be better when this is over."

"I know. We're nearly done here so it shouldn't be much longer."

"Ok."

All of a sudden, a few machines started beeping.

"Alesha, how are you feeling?" the surgeon asked. The monitors showed something was not as it should be.

"I'm a little dizzy and I feel nauseous and really out of it," Alesha mumbled as she blinked, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Al, honey. Shh. Just relax, ok. Don't you worry about what's happening. Just close your eyes and relax, ok," Seth said, trying to make her feel better.

"What's happening? Is this normal?" Alesha asked, feeling terrified, while her father tried to calm her down.

"Alesha, you are just having a reaction to the Anesthesia. I need you to relax and take a few deep breaths for me and concentrate on something other than how you're feeling, as that will make you feel better. We will try and finish this as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try," Alesha said, closing her eyes and trying to relax. It helped a lot that her father was there to keep her comforted.

"Ok, we have just removed the mass. We should be done in about 10 mins. How are you feeling now?" the surgeon asked a few minutes later.

"A little better but not much."

"Ok. just continue to do what you were doing and we'll soon be finished and we'll get you feeling a whole lot better."

"Alright."

Ten minutes later

"Ok, we're all done. We're just going to take you back to your room where you will recover. Because of the reaction you had, I would like to keep you in longer so I can keep an eye on you," the surgeon said, as he took down the cover.

"Can I go home tonight?" Alesha asked, hoping she would be able to.

"If everything goes well, I don't see why not. Now we will put you on a drip with anti-nausea medication and also give you some fluids to keep hydrated while you're here."

"Ok, thank you," Seth said, still holding on to Alesha's hand.

"So, how about we get you back to your family?" the surgeon asked as two orderlies came in to wheel her back to her room.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you. Love you," Seth said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Daddy," Alesha said.

"We're back," Seth announced as he came in to the room.

"Al, Seth," Summer said with a smile as she saw he daughter and husband come back into the room.

"Hey, Mummy," Alesha said wearily.

"Hey, babe. How you feeling" Summer asked, immediately coming to her bedside and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok."

"Good. Now, just relax and sleep. I love you and I'm so proud of you for being so brave."

"I love you too, Mummy."

"Alesha, how are you feeling?" the surgeon asked.

"Much better."

"Good. Dr Stewart and I should be back in the next few hours to check on how you are and you should be able to leave later this evening."

"Thank you," Seth and Summer said.

"Hey, baby, shh. How about you get some sleep? Your mum and I will just be in the hallway for a few minutes, ok?" Seth said, as he gave Alesha a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, daddy," Alesha said, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sum, come outside with me."

"Seth, how did it go?" Summer asked anxiously.

"Where are the kids," Seth wondered, looking around trying to spot his son and youngest daughter.

"They went to go get something to eat. Seth, tell me what happened," Summer said impatiently.

"The surgery went very well. They removed all of the mass but also had to remove her left ovary," Seth explained.

"Oh, God," Summer said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright. it doesn't look like it has spread. it was just confined to the one place," Seth said as he held Summer trying to comfort her.

"So, everything went well then?" Summer asked.

"Yes, everything went fine. Although, she did have a bit of a reaction to the anesthesia, which made her, feel a bit nauseas and dizzy but they have her on a drip to help her with that. She will stay in the hospital a little longer so she can be monitored but she is fine and is going to be fine," Seth reassured her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Seth said, giving her a kiss.

"Daddy," Seth heard Kelly shout out. He turned around and he saw Kelly running up to him.

"Hey, Kel-Belle," Seth said, catching her as she jumped into his arms to give him a huge hug.

"Hey Daddy."

"How are you?" Seth asked. giving her a kiss.

"Good. How's Allie?"

"She's fine but she's asleep."

"Hey Dad. How's Al?" Jake asked.

"Hey Mate. Your sister is fine. She's sleeping."

"Ok, good."

"Can we see her?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, but you have to be extra quiet as we cant wake her up because she needs to sleep otherwise she wont get better. Can you guys promise me that"? Seth asked.

"Sure, Dad."

"Kel?"

"Sure, Daddy. I'll be as quiet as a mouse," Kelly whispered and putting her finger over her mouth to show she could be quiet.

"Ok, good girl. Come on. Lets go in."

"Daddy, I'm scared," Kelly said, clinging to Seth when she saw Alesha.

"Why you scared, babe?" Seth said, rubbing her back.

"Allie looks bad. lots of stuff on her," Kelly said, digging her head into his shoulder.

"Kelly, Allie is fine. The doctors are making her better just like Daddy makes people better. To make Allie better, they needed to put some tubes in her. You see the tube in her nose? That helps her breathe. It's oxygen. And the tube coming out of her hand is where she gets the medicine to make her better. You see the big bags on the pole next to her? That's more medicine that's making her feel better," Seth said explaining to Kelly and pointing to everything as he said it to make her understand and try to make her feel better.

"So it's good?" Kelly asked innocently.

"Yes. But, how about you and me go for a walk and we can go and see if we can buy Allie something in the gift shop to make her feel better. Would you like that?" Seth asked, knowing it was best if she wasn't in there because she was still a little scared and didn't understand what was happening.

"We go shopping," Kelly said, all of a sudden perking up. She definitely was her mother's daughter with her passion for shopping.

"Yep."

"Ok, let's go."

"Sum, we'll be back soon, ok?" Seth told Summer with Kelly in his arms.

"Ok, that's probably a good idea."

"Bye, Mummy," Kelly said waving to her mother.

"Bye Baby girl. Behave for Daddy," Summer said, waving to Kelly and Seth.

"Mum," Jake said.

"Yeah, Jake?" Summer said, turning around to see her son.

"Is Allie really alright?" Jake asked as he looked over at Alesha who looked really pale.

"Yes. it may not look like it right now, but your sister will be fine. You just have to be really gentle with her. You guys can't get into fights like you used to for a while, ok? Because she will be sore from the operation," Summer said.

"Ok, Mum."

"Good. What did you guys get up to with Katie this morning?" Summer asked, trying to get her and Jake's minds off what was happening with Alesha.

"Nothin' much. The usual. We watched TV and she played with Kelly and she made us waffles for breakfast. They were really nice."

"Yum. Kelly would've enjoyed that," Summer said, knowing Kelly loved waffles and always asked for them for breakfast.

"So much that they went everywhere except her mouth," Jake said, giggling a little.

"Sounds like Kelly," Summer said, also laughing knowing that Kelly was a pretty messy eater especially when it came to waffles.

"So you guys behaved for Katie?"

"Of course. don't we always?" Jake said, giving his mum the 'I'm always innocent' smile.

"I'm sure," Summer said, nodding her head.

1 Hour Later

Jake was playing cards with Summer and Seth was reading a book to a very sleepy Kelly.

"Mum, Dad," Alesha said in a very raspy voice.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Summer said as she and Seth made their way to her bedside.

"A little drowsy and sore but I'm ok." Alesha answered very quietly, finding it hard to talk.

"Ok, that's to be expected. would you like some pain medication for your stomach?" Seth asked, as he pushed the nurses button.

"Yes please. Hey Jake, Kelly," Alesha said, noticing that her brother and sister were in the room.

"Hey Allie. How are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Ok."

"Allie, you're awake," Kelly said, getting up from her seat that she was in and going next to Alesha's bed where Seth picked her up as she was still very sleepy.

"Yep. it looks like you're the one who is about to fall asleep," Alesha said smiling noticing Kelly resting her head on Seth's shoulder and fighting to keep her eyes open.

"How is everything going in here?" a nurse asked as she came in to see why she was buzzed.

"We're fine. We were just wondering if she could have some pain medication as her stomach is a little sore," Seth asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

4 hours later

They were on their way home. Alesha and Kelly were fast asleep in the backseat.

"Jake, honey, can you get Alesha's bags for me?" Summer asked her son as they got out of the car.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Kel. Its bed time for you," Summer said, picking up a still sleeping Kelly from her car seat.

"Seth, you alright with Alesha?" Summer asked.

"Yep," Seth said, as he carefully picked up Alesha.

"Come on. Lets get them inside," Seth said.

"Seth, when did they say the results would be in?" Summer asked, as she came into the family room after putting Kelly to sleep.

"They said after 6," Seth said.

"Ok."

"You want a coffee?" Seth asked Summer as he made his way to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Summer said, making her self comfortable on the couch.

"Thanks, babe," Summer said, giving Seth a kiss on the lips as he handed her a coffee a few minutes later.

"No problem. Where's Jake?" Seth asked, looking around and not seeing his son.

"Probably in his room or in the study playing Play Station or on the computer," Summer answered.

"Ok."

"Seth, what's going to happen if she has cancer?" Summer asked, looking at Seth.

"Come here," Seth said, opening his arms for Summer to cuddle in to him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead to try and comfort her.

"I don't know if I could handle losing her, Seth. She's my baby. She's what made us. I don't know if I could handle life with out her," Summer said, sobbing in Seth's comforting arms.

"Shh, Sum. It's going to be alright even if she does have cancer. She's a fighter. She is exactly like you, very stubborn. And she won't let this affect her. She'll fight it and she'll live," Seth said, trying to comfort his distraught wife.

"Seth, I wish I had your confidence," Summer said.

"Babe, you gave me this confidence," Seth said cuddling up to Summer.

"I love you, Seth," Summer said, looking up at Seth.

"I love you too, Summer," Seth said, giving her a kiss. Hehugged Summer and tried to get her to calm down.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. You just see. It'll be alright."

It was about 6:30. Summer was watching TV and Seth was seeing what Jake was up to.

"Mum," Alesha said, her voice still a little raspy as she came out of her bedroom.

"Alesha, honey, you alright?" Summer asked, getting off the couch and going to help her.

"Yeah. a little stiff and sore, "Alesha said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Come on, lets get you to the couch so you can sit down," Summer said, putting her arm around Alesha's shoulders and taking her hand.

"Thanks, Mum."

"No problem."

"Have you heard anything?" Alesha asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch, her head lying on Summer's lap.

"No. sorry, babe," Summer said, bringing her fingers through her daughter's hair trying to soothe Alesha.

"Is that a good or bad sign?" Alesha asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. its still early, honey. Don't worry."

"Ok."

"So, you think you up for something to eat tonight?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Something small would be good," Alesha answered.

"Ok, I'll make you a nice salad for dinner. You want it now or when we eat dinner?" Summer asked.

"I'll eat dinner with everyone."

"Ok."

"Hey Al. Are you alright?" Seth said, coming out of the study and sitting on the couch putting Alesha's feet on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good."

"Thanks for today, Dad."

"Anytime, babe," Seth said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you guys," Alesha said to her parents.

"We love you too," Summer and Seth said.

RING, RING.

Summer, Seth and Alesha both looked at each other knowing this phone call could determine Alesha's fate.

I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it was long enough and it made up for my long absence….Please review and tell me what you think, and also if you think I should change the name to if you leave. Thanks Loz


	5. Fate

A/N: I apologise greatly for not updating this story sooner but life's been crazy. You well get Chapters regularly know as I have more time to write the chapters, Chapter six will be up in a couple of days. I'm sorry about the delay but that will not happen again. Thankyou for your patience.

Thankyou to my Beta Gen who actually corrected this twice so thankyou I greatly appreciate it.

All the reviewers they are what keep me going and give me the confidence to continue writing so thankyou I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks for everyone voting for this story I got more votes for this story then the other two combined plus more.

Thanks to **Summer-breeze-171**: I'll reply to your review in the next chapter.

Thanks to

**sUmMeRiTh**

**usrocks**

**wolf**

**DogsBody**

**Maria**

**Bfan2good4u**

**Meandyousethcohen**

**AmyR24**

**BJK**

**Fallen412**

**Kursk**

**Svocfanatic**

**Caitlyn Rose**

**DeuCe 628**

Thanks to all who reviewed I will reply to all reviews next chapter Thanks again.

Hope you enjoy the Story.

Seth got up to answer the phone. Summer was holding Alesha with all her strength and Alesha was hoping against hope it wasn't cancer. They all held their breath without realising.

"Hello, Seth speaking," he answered the phone. "She's doing fine."

Seth's heart started beating uncontrollably. He was about to hear whether or not his daughter had cancer.

"Of course. Thank you," Seth said, ending the phone call. He looked at his wife and daughter and knew nothing would be the same again.

"Al, come here," Seth said, as he opened his arms ready to embrace his daughter.

"I have cancer. Don't I, Daddy?" Alesha said as she embraced her father and started crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Al. It has been confirmed you do have ovarian cancer," Seth said as Alesha continued to cry in his chest. He held her and comforted her as he tried to keep his composure.

"Alesha, it's going to be all right. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you. You are going to beat this, ok? You're a strong girl and you are going to fight this," Summer said as she embraced both her husband and daughter also trying to keep her composure.

"I'm scared," Alesha said as she continued to cry in the loving arms of both parents.

"It's alright to be scared," Seth said.

"So what happens know?" Summer asked as they sat back down on the couch Alesha still in her fathers protective embrace.

"Alesha recovers from her surgery and then we go to Dr. Stewart in a couple of days and he'll explain what will happen in more depth. Then you will go into the hospital for some tests and then finally, you'll have Chemotherapy," Seth explained to both Summer and Alesha as Alesha just kept crying.

"I love you guys," Alesha said looking at both her parents.

"We love you too," Summer and Seth said hugging her and trying to comfort her.

About an hour later Alesha had fallen asleep on Seth's lap and was now in her room sleeping.

Summer was busy making Seth, Jake and herself something to eat while Seth explained to Jake about Alesha's illness. Seth and Jake came out of the study. Jake stuck close to his dad and Seth had his arm around him. They both looked sad.

Summer saw her son and held out her arms for him to come into. Jake stayed there crying in his mother's arms. Seth, Summer and Jake all went to bed very early. Jake was so shaken up by his sister's illness and that night he ended up sleeping with Seth and Summer.

The next morning everyone slept in because they were all exhausted. Physically and mentally.

Seth woke up about 10:30 to hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. It was Alesha.

"Allie, honey. What's the matter?" Seth asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know. I just feel gross," Alesha said just before she threw up again.

"Ok, honey. I'm going to get you a glass of water," Seth said as he rubbed Alesha's back before.

"Everything alright?" Summer asked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Alesha isn't feeling well. I think it's the medicine she was given yesterday and the shock of hearing the news," Seth said to Summer.

"Ok," Summer said as she went into the bathroom to see Alesha.

"Hey, honey. How you feeling?" Summer asked as she knelt down to rub Alesha's back.

"Not so good," Alesha mumbled.

"You're dad's just gone to get you some water," Summer said.

"I hate throwing up and that's all I'm going to be doing from now on," Alesha mumbled.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it will make you feel better," Summer said.

"Here, Al," Seth said giving Alesha some pain medication and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"How's your stomach?" Seth asked.

"Still sore."

"Mama," Seth and Summer heard Kelly say.

"Coming, baby," Summer said going to get her youngest.

"Do Jake and Kelly know?" Alesha asked her dad.

"Jake knows and Kelly doesn't."

"Ok."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get you out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for some breakfast. You need to eat something," Seth said as he helped Alesha out of the bathroom.

"Ok. Where's Jake?" Alesha asked, not seeing him in the kitchen.

"Asleep in our bed," Seth said.

"Why is he in your room"? Alesha asked. She was surprised. He normally acted so tough and neither of them had had slept in there parents room for awhile

"I told him last night and he took it pretty hard and didn't actually sleep very well," Seth explained as they walked into the kitchen where Summer and Kelly already were.

"Mama," Kelly said

"Yes, honey" Summer answered while she was making Kelly some toast.

"Is Allie all better now?" Kelly asked.

"Not exactly, honey. You see, your sister is still very sick and to get her better, they have to give her medicine that will make her even sicker before she is better," Seth explained as best he could, hearing the question as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy," Kelly said.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi Allie. You have to get better so we can play again," Kelly said to her sister in such an innocent manner.

"I'll be sure to do that but we still can play," Alesha said as she went to hug Kelly.

"Yay!" Kelly said hugging Alesha.

It was later in the day and Alesha and Kelly were both sleeping as Alesha was still sore and recovering from her operation. Kelly was taking a nap while Seth and Jake played video games Seth thought it was a good idea to spend some time with Jake, knowing that he wasn't coping well, and because most of Seth's time and energy would be involved in trying to get Alesha better.

Summer was in her room looking at old photos. There were one's of her and Marissa, there were some of the four of them and some of her and Seth's family and of her and her father. She still missed everyone a lot. She wondered what was happening with the people she loved in Newport. Had Ryan and Marissa gotten married? Did Sandy, Kirsten and her father miss them or did they even look for them in the first place? There were so many unanswered questions that she wanted answers too. It was a time like this that made you wish you had family around you.

Seth walked into his bedroom after playing some video games with Jake to find Summer sobbing and a pile of pictures near her. He knew exactly why she was upset.

"Sum?"

"Hey, Seth," Summer said, wiping away the tears in her eyes and running down her face.

"Come here, baby," Seth said as he embraced his wife who continued to sob into her husbands comforting arms.

"I miss them so much, Seth. They must hate us so much for leaving."

"Aww, honey. I know you miss them. I miss them too and I'm sure they don't hate us,"

"God, they may never get to see Alesha," Summer said crying even more.

"Of course they'll see Alesha. I tell you why. Because Alesha will survive this. There's no doubting that."

"I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Summer. Listen, how about this? When Alesha is given the all clear, we will go to Newport and find everyone we so desperately miss."

"Thank you so much, Seth. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Anything for you," Seth said as he kissed Summer and tried to make her feel better.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through photos and reminiscing about their lives in Newport.

Thanks again hope you enjoyed the chapter, Reviews are very welcome and the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thanks.


	6. Reunion

Alesha, Seth and Summer were in the waiting room of the hospitals Oncology Department waiting to get Alesha's tests done. It had been a week since Alesha was diagnosed with Cancer. It was still surreal to think about it but it was becoming reality very rapidly. Alesha was becoming withdrawn and really quiet. It worried Seth and Summer. They kept telling themselves that she had just learnt that she had cancer and was in shock but every day, she withdrew, and everyday Seth and Summer worried and thought about getting her to talk to someone about how she's feeling.

"Alesha Cohen," the nurse announced.

"Yes," Alesha said standing up.

"We're ready for you now. If you and your parents would follow me, then we will get you settled."

"Ok."

"You feeling ok?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Alesha said as sincerely as she could. In actual fact, she was sick of being asked how she felt.

"Ok, this will be your room for today. You're lucky it's a single room."

"Ok."

"If you could get into the gown, that would be great. You can keep your underwear on but not your bra."

Alesha went into the bathroom and once again put on that ugly hospital gown.

"Ok, good," the nurse said as she exited the bathroom. "How about we get you into the bed and then I'll take your vitals?"

After the nurse had done everything she needed to do and made a note of it on Alesha's chart, she went to leave.

"The doctor should be here shortly. If you need anything, just press that button and someone will be with you shortly. There is a robe over there if you get cold, Alesha. That's it. I'll see you later," the nurse said as she left Alesha, Seth and Summer to themselves.

About five minutes later, the doctor appeared.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Atwood."

Seth and Summer looked at each other, stunned that of all people in the world, Ryan was their daughter's oncologist. Seth and Summer turned around and looked at Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Chino."

"Seth, Summer. Oh my god."

"Wait. You know each other?" Alesha asked, confused.

"Yeah, Allie. You know how we told you we both left our families when we found out we were pregnant with you? Well, Ryan happens to be my brother," Seth explained as Alesha looked from Seth to Ryan.

"But your last name is Atwood."

"He was fostered," Seth explained.

"I'm adopted," Ryan said.

"Really, man? That's awesome," Seth said shaking Ryan's hand and giving him a "man hug"

"So, you're my uncle?" Alesha asked Ryan.

"I guess that does make me your uncle," Ryan said with a smile.

"It's good seeing you again," Summer said to Ryan.

"It's good to see you too, Summer," Ryan said as Summer went to hug him.

"This is totally weird," Alesha said out loud but mostly to herself.

"You're telling me," Seth answered.

"I guess we better get this started. Unless you want to go to another oncologist for Alesha," Ryan said to Seth and Summer.

"No, no. I think Sum and I would feel more at ease if you were Alesha's oncologist. I'm sure Alesha would too," Seth said to Ryan.

"Yeah. I'd feel more at ease," Alesha said.

"Ok, then. How about we get started? The tests Alesha will go through today will determine what stage the cancer is at, how fast it's growing and then with this information we will determine the strength and how long you will have the Chemotherapy and if you will need radiation or any other treatment," Ryan said immediately turning into a doctor.

"How long will the tests last?" Summer asked.

"It could take a couple hours or it could take most of the day. It all depends."

"When will the test results be back?"

"Most of the results will be back within a day or two although it will take a couple days to have the complete test results back. You should start Chemotherapy in about 5 days."

"Will the tests hurt?" Alesha asked, looking completely freaked.

"Alesha, some of the tests are pretty painless but some may hurt more than others. It's alright though because with the more painful one's you will get some pain medication," Ryan explained. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he tried to be as comforting as possible.

"Ok."

"Alright. I'm just going to see if everything is setup and then we'll get started."

"Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem. While Alesha's having her tests done you can stay in here and wait for her. I'm sure you know where the cafeteria is so feel free to use that. I'll be right back. It's ok, Alesha. It will be alright," Ryan said looking at Alesha and smiling. With that he left the room.

"Oh God," Seth said as Ryan left.

"Why didn't you tell us we have an uncle or about any of our family?" Alesha asked looking at her parents.

"Because we left without them knowing and then contacting them after we had left was too hard for us. Even mentioning them was hard so we decided it would be best if we didn't mention them and you didn't know about them," Seth explained.

"I'm sorry I made you leave your families and where you lived," Alesha said.

"Oh, honey. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. Your father and I decided that would be best and we have never regretted that decision and have never regretted you," Summer said getting on Alesha's bed and giving her a hug.

"Everything is ready to go so we're going to get you started. Seth, Summer if you want to say your goodbyes then we will be on our way and hopefully have Alesha back here very soon," Ryan said as he came in with a couple of nurses.

"Bye, babe. It's going to be all right. Just think that once this is finished were going to have a movie night with all your favourite movies, ok? So be good and I love you so much," Summer said as she hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Yeah, Al. It's going to be fine. You'll be done in no time, ok? Love you," Seth said, giving Alesha a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Mummy. Bye, Daddy. I love you," Alesha said as she waved to her parents while she was being wheeled out of her room.

"Love you too," Seth and Summer replied.

"She'll be fine. We will be done hopefully very soon," Ryan said.

"Thanks. Take care of her, Ryan," Summer said.

"Don't worry, I will. It's going to be fine," Ryan said as he walked out of the door.

It was about two hours into Alesha's tests and Seth had gone to get something for Summer and himself to eat and to see if they knew anything about when Alesha's tests would be finished.

Seth was nearly at Alesha's room when he saw Ryan exit.

"Ryan."

"Hey, Seth. I was just telling Summer that Alesha is doing fine and it shouldn't be much longer."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get back to her. I shall see you soon."

"Thanks, Ryan. I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Ryan said.

"Ryan," Seth heard someone call him.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Ryan said hugging both parents.

Seth froze. His mum and dad were only a few feet away from him. He debated with himself whether to turn around or not.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked hoping Seth would turn around and Kirsten and Sandy would finally see him after all these years.

"Taylor forgot to leave us a key and we can't get in. Could we have yours?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure. Hold on. Let me get my keys," Ryan said as he went to his locker.

Seth decided it was now or never and turned around.

"Mum," Seth said still amazed that his mother and father were right there.

"Seth?" Kirsten said uneasily.

"Hi," Seth said.

"Oh, my god," Kirsten said as he hugged her son.

"Hi Mum, Dad," Seth said.

"Hi son," Sandy said giving Seth a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kirsten asked still surprised and shocked that she had finally found Seth.

"Um…" Seth was about to answer but was interrupted by Summer.

"Seth, there you are. Did you find Ryan?" Summer asked coming up to Seth.

"Yes, I did. That's not all I found," Seth said as he pointed to his mum and dad.

"Who did you…Oh my god! Kirsten, Sandy," Summer said utterly surprised.

"Summer," Kirsten said

"Hi."

"Wow, this is amazing. What are you both doing here?" Sandy asked.

"Alesha, our daughter is having tests done. She has ovarian cancer and Ryan is her oncologist," Summer explained.

"Oh god. Seth, Summer we're so sorry," Kirsten said.

"Thank you. She was just diagnosed," Seth explained.

"Speaking of Alesha, I should be going to see how everything is going. Mum, Dad here is the house key," Ryan said as he walked up to Kirsten and Sandy.

"Thanks, Ryan," Sandy said as Ryan walked off.

"So, you have a daughter?" Kirsten asked.

"Two, actually, and a son," Summer said with a smile that every mum has when they talk about their children.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Alesha's 14, Jakes 12 and Kelly is 5," Summer said proudly.

"Oh wow," Kirsten said knowing now why they left.

"So you're married?" Sandy asked, noticing the rings on their fingers.

"Yes. Nearly 15 years," Seth said proudly.

"Wow."

"Mum, Dad you probably want to get back to Ryan and Taylor's apartment and this probably isn't the best place or the right time for this, so how about you come to our place on Saturday for some lunch and you can meet our kids?" Seth offered.

"That would be great," Kirsten said.

"Ok, here's our home number and Seth and mine mobile phone numbers. Seth's is on the back," Summer said she quickly wrote the numbers on the back of her business card. "Ring us and we will give you the address and direction to our house."

"Thanks. Wow, you run Glamour magazine," Kirsten said amazed.

"Yes, I do," Summer said with a smile.

"Great magazine."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better be off. Good luck with your daughters tests," Kirsten said.

"Thanks. See you Saturday. Bye Mum, Dad," Seth said hugging both of his parents.

"Bye, Seth. Bye, Summer," Kirsten and Sandy said also giving Summer a hug.

"Bye Kirsten, Sandy," Summer said.

A couple of hours later, Alesha was brought back in to her room. She was sleeping and looked worn out.

"Did everything go ok?" Summer asked as Ryan came in. Seth and Summer immediately went to Alesha's bedside.

"It went perfectly. She is just worn out and groggy from the pain medication. She should wake up soon," Ryan explained as he checked her chart and wrote a couple of things down and put it away.

"So she's alright?"

"She's fine. She went through it like a trooper. I'm really proud," Ryan said.

"Good. When can we take her home?"

"Once she wakes up and then has been given the ok by me, she is more than welcome to go home," Ryan said.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"No problem. There is also something I want to speak to Alesha and you both about," Ryan said. "So, when she wakes up let one of the nurses know so I can be notified."

"Of course."

"Can I ask what happened with Mum and Dad?"

"It went well. They were happy and surprised to see us. They're coming over on Saturday. You should come and bring Marissa," Seth offered.

"Thank you. That would be nice. We'll see you there. Well, I should get going. Do some rounds, make sure all is as it should be." Don't forget to let one of the nurses know when Alesha wakes up."

"Sure. Thank you, Ryan. It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you again too."


	7. Shopping

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait I thought I had sent this to my beta but I realized I hadn't so that is basically why it took so long. Also I looked at the stats and I had 1070 hits but I have only 53 reviews so please people review review review.

I hope you all enjoy

Alesha spent the next day recovering from the day before as well as trying to get her strength back. She knew next week she would be very weak. Seth and Summer were trying to figure out a way that Alesha could complete her school work and not stay back a year while she was completing her Chemotherapy. They had an appointment with the school the next day to discuss the options of Alesha's schooling; Alesha was going with them to collect her belongings from her locker and to see her friends. They were also going to speak to Alesha's dance school where she took Ballet and contemporary dance and sometimes even helped choreograph.

Alesha also had to think about what Ryan had spoken to her about yesterday, whether or not she wanted to have some eggs frozen as a precaution. Chemotherapy could lower your chances of having kids or even make you completely infertile and considering she had ovarian cancer, it would be a safer option especially now since one of her ovaries was removed because of the cancer. It was a small, safe and quick procedure that had to be done before her Chemotherapy started. Alesha always wanted to have kids so she could have a family and become a mum after seeing her parents do it. She would love to have kids and also give her parents grandkids. She decided she would speak to her parents about it but was pretty sure she had made her decision. So that night she decided to speak to her parents abut her decision.

"Mum, Dad can I speak to you?" Alesha asked, standing in the doorway of her parent's bedroom. Her father was reading a medical journal and her mother was working on an article for her magazine.

"Sure, honey," Summer said.

"So, what's up?" Seth said once Alesha was comfortable sitting in between them on the bed.

"Well, I was thinking about what Uncle Ryan said about the freezing some eggs," Alesha explained.

"Ok."

"I think I want to do it because someday I would love to be a mother and have my own family and give you guys grandkids and if I can't because of the Chemo I think I would be really sad and hurt and I'll regret it if I don't do it. Plus it's a safe option as a back up. I'll feel more at ease knowing I have a second option," Alesha explained.

"Ok, we both think it's a good idea to get it done but of course it is your decision and as you said it's a safe option incase something does happen. Which it wont," Seth said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, so you want to have it done, correct?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll speak to Uncle Ryan and we'll get it set up."

"Thanks," Alesha said. "Mum, Dad?"

"Yeah, honey?" Summer said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure. Get in," Summer said, lifting up the doona.

"Night. Love you," Alesha said, kissing her parents goodnight and then drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, babe. Goodnight," Summer and Seth said.

The next day when Jake was taken to school Seth, Summer and Alesha joined him as they were going to see the principal. Then Summer and Alesha were going to spend the day together then go to Alesha's dance school.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, it's good to see you again. And Alesha, it's great to see you back," the principal greeted them.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"If you'll follow me, we can talk in my office."

"Ok."

"So I understand this has to do with Alesha's schooling," the principal said when they were all seated.

"Yes. We have recently found that unfortunately Alesha has been diagnosed with cancer," Seth said.

"Oh my. I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," Alesha said.

"Alesha starts chemotherapy next week and won't be returning to school this year," Seth explained.

"Of course. That's completely understandable."

"What Summer and I have been wondering is if there is a way that Alesha can still get schoolwork and complete her year while not actually being at school. Say, maybe she gets a list of books they are reading in her English class as well as some reading material from her other classes. We don't want anything heavy, we just don't want her to fall completely behind and then miss a year of school," Seth said.

"Of course. Alesha is a very bright girl and it would be such a shame for it to be harnessed at this time. I'll let all her teachers know and then maybe your son Jake can bring it home whenever possible. I'm sure that staying behind would not be a problem considering the circumstances and how bright she is," the principal said.

"Thank you. That would be great," Summer said, happy that Alesha's schoolwork was all organised.

"I'll get that settled and Jake could bring it home starting today," the principal suggested.

"That would be great. Thank you so much for your understanding. We really appreciate it," Summer said.

"That's no problem. Alesha, I hope everything goes well and that you do get better really soon and hope to see you here next year. Good luck."

"Thank you."

"If you have any questions or teachers need to contact Summer or I feel free to call," Seth said.

"Of course. Keep us posted on how you are doing."

"We will. Thank you."

"Would I be able to see some of my friends while I'm here? I just want to clean out my locker first," Alesha asked.

"Of course. Come back here when you are finished cleaning out your locker."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

"So, Allie, first you want to clean out your locker and then you want to see your friends. Correct?" Seth asked.

"Yep."

"Ok. Lead the way," Seth said.

"Wow. Your locker is maybe messier than your room," Seth said as Alesha opened her locker.

"Thanks, Daddy. I like to be consistent in what I do," Alesha said smartly.

"What, no pictures of your family or even your mother who was in excruciating pain for 27 hours?" Summer said as she pretended to be hurt.

"Nope," Alesha said simply.

"I'm hurt."

Alesha just shrugged her shoulders and had a smirk on her face.

Alesha's locker was covered in pictures of friends and famous dancers and famous actors and singers and friends drawings and notes from her friends.

"Wow, you have only been at school for a month and you already have a lot of stuff," Seth said, looking at her locker full of notebooks and textbooks and sheets that teachers had given Alesha.

"What can I say? The teachers give us a lot of homework and sheets," Alesha said.

"Or you're just not organized," Seth said.

"Or that," Alesha said, giggling as she went to empty her locker in to a box her father had brought.

Once Alesha was done cleaning out her locker, Seth took Alesha's stuff to the car and Summer and Alesha went to the office so she could see her friends. They were all paged and told to come to the office. Alesha had a close bunch of friends about 8 or 9. When they saw her they all shrieked and went to hug her. The principal said they could have 20 minutes and then had to be back in class. They went to there normal hangout so Alesha could tell them about her cancer.

"Honey, I'll meet you back at the car in 20 minutes, alright?" Summer said, wanting to leave her daughter with her friends so they could be told about Alesha illness alone.

"Ok, Mum. Thanks."

"So, what's the matter? Why haven't you been to school?"

"Ok, the reason I haven't been to school is I have been in and out of doctor's offices and hospitals since I left school early the other day."

"Oh, my god. Are you alright?"

"I will be but at the moment I'm not. I'm really sick right now," Alesha said.

"How sick?" they asked.

"I have ovarian cancer."

"Oh my god," they all said and then went to give her a hug.

"Group hug," someone shouted out.

"So, what happens now? You'll get better right?"

"Yeah, I'll get better. It will just take time. I'm going to have Chemotherapy. That starts next week and hopefully I'll be better and ready to come back to school next year," Alesha said.

"So, you're leaving?"

"No, not leaving. I'm just not coming back this year. I'll be back though. I promise you that."

"I still can't believe this."

"Neither can I," Alesha said.

"Can we visit you at home and in the hospital?"

"I think so. I'll ring you guys if you can."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"You'll keep us informed, right?"

"Of course."

"We'll miss you. Get better."

"I'll miss you guys too. Don't worry, I will get better."

"We better get back to class. See you soon."

"Bye," Alesha said, as they all went to hug her.

"Group hug."

"Bye," they all said, except for Ami, Alesha's best friend.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you really feeling?" Ami asked. They could tell what the other felt.

"Totally terrified. What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. You will be fine. You'll get better and be back next year being the smarty pants that you are."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's ok. I understand. I'm going to miss you. Ring me whenever you can, ok?" Ami said.

"Of course. I'm going to miss you too," Alesha said.

"I got to go," Ami said.

"Alright," Alesha said.

"Bye. You'll be totally fine," Ami said hugging Alesha.

"Bye. So will you."

"Everything ok?" Summer asked as Alesha got in the car.

"Yeah," Alesha said sadly.

"How did they take it?" Seth asked.

"They were shocked but hopeful."

"Ok. Well, that's good."

"Yeah, Dad, can they come see me when I'm in hospital or at home?"

"Yes, but it all depends on how well you feel," Seth said.

"Ok, so if I wanted friends to come they could?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool."

"Ok, let's get going. Seth, we're dropping you at work and then we are going shopping and then coming back to get you so we can go to Allie's dance school," Summer said, explaining the day to Seth and Alesha.

"Yep."

"Alrighty."

"You girls have fun. Don't spend too much money, Summer," Seth said as they were driving to the medical centre.

"Just for that comment, I'll buy a ridiculously expensive pair of shoes," Summer said.

"Allie, stop your mother," Seth whined to Alesha.

"I'm with Mum. I'll help you pick the pair of shoes, Mum," Alesha said sticking her tongue out at her dad.

"You guys are funny, real funny. I'll see you later," Seth said as they pulled up to the medical centre and kissed Summer then Alesha goodbye.

"Bye, Seth."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, guys."

"Ok, where to first?" Summer asked as they drove off. Alesha was know in the front seat.

"Food."

"Ok, food it is. What type of food?"

"Go to Gloria's."

"Alright."

"Then I think we need to hit the shoes stores," Alesha said.

"I like the way you think."

"We'll I am your mini me."

"You certainly are."

After they had something to eat Summer and Alesha went off to shop first at shoe stores.

"Mum, what do you think of these?" Alesha asked, showing her mother a pair of wedge sandals.

"They are really cute."

"Can I get them?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Help me find some work shoes."

"What colour?"

"Darkish. Not to bright and respectable."

"Ok, so what do you think of these?" Alesha help up a pair of black heels with a white stripe up the end.

"They're nice."

"Get them. They look great. You could go out on dates with Dad and he would totally love them and we are the same size," Alesha said smiling.

"Ah, you want them as well," Summer said, also smiling.

"Of course."

"Ok. They'll get twice as much wear."

"Exactly."

"Think we've done enough damage in this store. Let's hit the clothes stores," Summer said.

"Sounds good," Alesha said.

"Also look out for something Kelly and Jake would like. Miss Kelly would never forgive me if we went shopping and didn't get her anything," Summer said, smiling. Kelly was exactly like her in the shopping department.

"Ok. Mum, I'll need slippers and pyjamas"

"Why?" Summer said confused.

"I'm not walking around the hospital in a paper gown," Alesha said with a scrunched up face.

"Ok, that's very true. We'll look for pj's."

After another hour of shopping, Summer and Alesha stopped to get coffee for Summer and a drink for Alesha.

"Allie, are you scared about having the Chemo?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. I hate being sick and throwing up and that's what my life will consist of. I'm not one for pain but I'll know it will make me better so I suppose it's a good thing."

"It certainly is because otherwise I wouldn't have you to keep me sane."

"Aw, that's sweet," Alesha said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm. You get that from your father."

"A trait I actually got from him. Wow," Alesha said putting her hand over her mouth.

"An unfortunate trait."

"It annoys you. Might have to try it more often then."

"You do and all clothes and shoes will just magically disappear."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Oh, well. I will just get Daddy to buy me more," Alesha said triumphantly.

"It won't work. He hates shopping."

"I'll just take his credit card."

"Good luck. I don't even get it and we have been married nearly 15 years."

"Yes. You see, he knows your spending habits and he doesn't know mine and I'm his first born."

"Won't work. Believe me."

"You'll see."

"Come on. We better get going if we want to hit a couple more stores before getting your father," Summer said.

"Ok."

They had finished shopping and were know on there way to get Seth.

"Mum?"

"Yeah."

"What if I'll never be able to dance again?"

"Oh, honey. You'll dance again. I promise. It might take a while to get where you are now after you are better but you'll get there. You'll be even better. Trust me."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Can you go get your father for me?"

"Sure."

"Hey Selia," Alesha said as she walked up to the reception desk.

"Hey Alesha. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Is my dad available?"

"I'll just check," Selia said as she paged Seth.

"Thanks."

"You can go in, Alesha," Selia said after paging Seth.

"Thanks Selia."

"Hi Daddy," Alesha said with a smile as she entered his office.

"Hi pumpkin. How was today?" Seth said as looked up from a patients chart.

"Good. We had lots of fun."

"Good. I'm nearly done and then we can go," Seth said.

"Ok," Alesha said, going to the cupboard where Seth stashed lollies for his patients.

"Allie," Seth said, noticing what she was doing.

"Hmm," Alesha said, not looking at her father.

"Those are for my patients," Seth said.

"I'm a patient, just not your patient. Plus, I'm more important. I'm your first born," Alesha said with a smile.

"Ok but only a handful, alright?" Seth said giving in.

"Sure but Mum might want some."

"Funny," Seth said as put away the paper work he was working on and gathered his stuff. "Come on, missy. Put that away. I'm ready to go."

"Cool," Alesha said as she put the jar away and stood up.

"Selia, I'm off. I'll be gone the rest of the day. Only page me if it is an emergency."

"Ok, Dr Cohen. Have a good day. Bye Alesha."

"Bye Selia."

"Hey babe," Seth said to Summer as he got in the car giving her a kiss.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Ok, not many patients. More paperwork than anything."

"Here, Mum," Alesha said handing Summer a handful of lollies.

"Oh, thanks honey," Summer said.

"You little sneak," Seth said, looking at Alesha who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, it seems you bought a lot," Seth said, looking at all the shopping bags.  
"Hey, it was all needed," Summer said.

"Sure."

"It was. Right, Alesha?"

"Completely and totally. We needed everything."

"And plus it's not all for us," Summer said.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It isn't."

"So, what? You bought Kelly and Jake one thing and the rest is for you?"

"No, actually."

"We bought some stuff for Kelly like some clothes and some toys and Jake needed some more pants and T-Shirts and some underwear."

"You bought him underwear, honey? He's going to be teased relentlessly," Seth complained.

"By me," Alesha cut in.

"Who else is going to find out? I'm sure all his friends mum's buy their underwear as well. How else is he going to get underwear? Anyway, you can't talk. I buy your underwear as well," Summer shot back with a smile.

"Hah, really? More black mail material," Alesha laughed.

Seth scowled at Alesha and she just smiled.

"Don't complain, Seth. I also bought you some t-shirts, some pants as well as some business shirts and ties."

"I'm perfectly capable of buying my own clothing."

"Yeah. UGLY clothes," Alesha said.

"Is it legal to throw your daughter out the car?" Seth asked Summer.

"You know you love me, Daddy," Alesha said with a sweet smile.

"Like a hole in the head," Seth said smiling at his daughter.

"Ok, children. Behave," Summer said laughing a little. "If you don't like what I bought you can return it."

"Good."

"But you won't," Summer shot Seth a look.

"Of course not, honey," Seth smiled sweetly at Summer as she pulled into the dance school parking lot.

"Ok. We're here," Summer announced.

"Cool," Alesha said.

"Hi Anna," Alesha greeted the lady behind the desk as she came into the entrance hall of the dance school. She was well known at the school. It was very prestigious. You had to pass an audition to dance there and many of the students became professional dancers who were famous and danced all around the world.

"Hey Al. Haven't seen you in awhile," Anna answered Alesha with a smile..

"Yeah, I know. Would Miss Carla and Miss Ella be available right now?" Alesha asked.

"I'll check. Hold on," Anna said as she paged both Miss Carla and Miss Ella were Alesha's dance teachers.

"They will be right out."

"Thanks," Alesha said. Seth and Summer where behind her and leaving Alesha to get her teachers seeing as she was here nearly as much as school.

"Hey Allie," Carla said. She was Alesha's contemporary dance teacher.

"Hey Miss Carla," Alesha said, giving her a hug.

"Where have you been? We've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Alesha Cohen. Nice to see you again," Ella said..

"Hey Miss Ella," Alesha said as she also hugged Ella.

"How have you been?" Ella asked.

"I've been ok," Alesha asked. "Are you free for 15 minutes? My parents and I would like to talk to you, if that is possible."

"Sure."

"Nice to see you again, Summer," both Carla and Ella said. They knew Summer as she always dropped off and picked Alesha up. Summer also was the one who came in to pay the tuition money.

"Hello, Carla and Ella. Sorry to do this at such short notice."

"It's fine."

"This is my father," Alesha introduced Seth.

"Hi, I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you," Seth handed out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Carla and this is Ella."

"How about we talk in my office?" Ella offered.

"Ok, thank you," Summer said as she followed Ella to her office.

"So, can I ask what this is about?" Ella asked.

"I'm also curious" Carla said.

"We just wanted to let you know in person that Alesha wont be attending dance classes until further notice. You see…" Seth was about to explain when Alesha cut him off.

"I have ovarian cancer," Alesha said.

"Oh, honey. We're so sorry," both teachers got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Well, we both hope you get better soon and can't wait to see you here back again dancing soon."

"Thank you. I hope so."

"We were also wondering about the tuition. Is there anyway we could get it refunded?" Summer asked.

"Sure, considering the circumstances," Ella said.

"Thank you."

"We won't keep you any longer. We just thought you would like to know in person," Summer said.

"Sure. Thank you for letting us know," Carla said.

"Get better soon, Al!"

"Thanks."

"If you want the refund, go to the front desk and they will help you out."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye, Al. You come see us soon, alright?"

"Sure. Will do."

"Al, you ok"? Summer asked, as she wrapped her arm around Alesha's shoulders as they walked out of the dance studio.

Yeah. I'm sure I'll come back. It's only a little setback, right"? Alesha said as she put on a fake smile and told her parents what they wanted to hear.

"Exactly," Seth said also wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Jake and Kelly are with Katie so we don't have to rush so Seth go to the pizza place. You get the pizza and me and Al will go get the movies," Summer said, winking at Alesha as Seth pulled out on the road away from the dance school.

"How about we swap?" Seth said not wanting to go through another movie night like the last one.

"Nope."

"Fine. Then we are getting the toppings I like," Seth argued.

"Fine. I'll just have some of Alesha's," Summer argued back.

"Hey, my pizza."

"I'm your mother. I gave birth to you," Summer said pretending to be upset.

"It's food. It's different," Alesha shot back.

"Fine. Seth, we'll get you and Jake an action movie if you get half and half on the pizza," Summer negotiated.

"Deal."

"Good."

"Hey, Dad?" Alesha said.

"Yeah, Al."

"Considering I'll be home a lot do you think we could buy some of the DVD's I like?" Alesha asked.

"Why didn't you get some today?"

"Because today was clothes shopping day today and plus I think mum's credit card has had quite the workout. It's time for us to go shopping with yours," Alesha said, trying to get her father to agree.

"I don't think so," Seth said.

"Please, Daddy. I'll love you forever" Alesha said pulling the 'I'm-a-six-year-old' act.

"I didn't think Kelly was in the backseat and begging will get you nowhere," Seth said.

"But, Daddy, if I go shopping with Mummy, we'll end up buying all chick flicks and you'll have to watch them all with me but if we go together we can buy some of the DVD's we both like. Besides, you always say you are the king of DVD's so this way you get to instill some of yourself in me and plus you wont get so bored," Alesha said hoping that would work.

"Bribery won't work," Seth said still not giving in.

"I'll take Kelly as well. We both know how much you love the Disney classics and Barney and The Wiggles," Alesha said knowing he couldn't stand either.

Summer was trying not to laugh and was waiting to see how long it would take until he gave in.

"Alesha Cohen, you are to much like your mother. If you want to go shopping, fine, we'll go but you will be limited," Seth said finally giving in.

"Yay," Alesha said happily. "Told you, Mum."

"You are the master," Summer said as she looked back at Alesha and smiled.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Yep," both Summer and Alesha said.


	8. AN: I need a new BETA

Sorry but this is not a chapter I have a chapter ready I just need a new beta because unfortunately gen is very busy so I'm busy looking for a beta you need to be good at English and have a great knowledge of oc and Gilmore girls especially when it comes to trories and sethummers. If you want to be at beta for both Gilmore and oc or for either one let me know via reviews and tell me which story of yours to read so I can get how good you are at writing and via that I will pick a beta.

Thanks so much for this sorry for the long break in between chapters.


	9. Emotion

It was Friday afternoon and they were on their way to see Ryan about Alesha's test results. Her eggretrieval surgerywas scheduled for Monday and today Ryan would also talk to them in-depth about it.

"Alesha Cohen, here to see Dr. Ryan Atwood," Seth said to Ryan's secretary. They had just arrived at Ryan's office.

"Sure, take a seat and I will let him know you are here,"

"Thank you," Seth said as he went back to Summer and Alesha who had her head resting on Summer's shoulder. She was looking a little worse for wear these days.

"You feeling alright Al," Seth said feeling her forehead.

"Yeah just tired," Alesha mumbled.

"This will all soon be over with and then you can go home and sleep for as long as you like," Seth said rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"Can't wait," Alesha said with a hint of sarcasm.

Seth was about to say something when Ryan appeared.

"Summer, Seth," Ryan said as he was standing to the entrance of the hallway that led to his office.

"Come on Allie, the sooner this is over the sooner we can leave," Summer said with an arm around Alesha's waist, Alesha still had her head on Summer's shoulder and was walking very slowly.

"Hey guys follow me," Ryan said pointing to his office door.

"So how are things going? Alesha, how are you feeling," Ryan asked as he got her medical records out that held her test results.

"Fine," Alesha said unenthusiastically.

"Alesha has been feeling rather sluggish since the tests," Seth answered. "That's to be expected. It shouldn't last much longer just take it easy and you should be back to normal very soon," Ryan explained.

"Until the chemo," Alesha whispered. Luckily no one heard her.

"Ok, well I'm sure you want to know the results of Alesha's tests so I shall get that out of the way," Ryan said seeing that Alesha really wasn't going to last much longer. She looked as thoughshe was going to fall asleep very soon.

"Ok, first of all you were in great health before your illness so that is a plus for you."

"Ok," Alesha said trying to pay attention but she really was tired and was finding it very hard to pay attention because she was also in a bit of pain so was finding this really hard.

"Ok, your cancer is luckily in stage 1 so you have an excellent survival rate with your health and the fact we have caught this extremely early. The tumor itself wasn't large at all so that is a very good thing."

"So what exactly does this mean for her treatment," Summer asked, not knowing as much as both Seth and Ryan due to their professions and wanted to know as much as she could.

"That means her treatment won't be as long or as rigorous a treatment as it might've been," Ryan explained.

"But she will still have to have the chemo and radiation?" Summer asked.

"Yes, because that will kill all the cancerous cells in areas that we haven't been able to remove." Ryan explained to both Summer and Alesha.

"Ok, so when does this all start?" Alesha asked still rather nervous.

"Well of course we would like to start it as soon as possible, but considering you want to have some of your eggs frozen we will have to pushit back a couple of days so you can recover from the procedure," Ryan explained.

"Ok, so what exactly does the egg freezing procedure entail?" Alesha asked.

"Well, as you know you are having the Egg Retrieval Procedure done on Monday, what that entails is basically it will be done by a certified gynecologist, in a hospital operating room but it will be a day procedure. Basically you'll check in a couple of hours before the procedure. Before the operation begins you will be given a local anesthetic to numb the area around your vaginal area. The procedure will only take about half an hour than if no complications arise you will be out of the hospital within two hours."

"She had a reaction to the anesthetic the first time when she was having the biopsy how can you be sure that that won't happen again?" Seth asked.

"Ah yes, well we will use a different drug and she will also be been given antibiotics and a sedative to help her relax. She will be monitored very closely and hopefully Alesha won't be affected in any way."

"Ok," Seth said.

"This procedure, it's rather invasive isn't it?" Alesha asked.

"Surgically invasive no it isn't. It is very quick quite painless procedure," Ryan explained.

"No what I mean is I basically have no privacy while this is being done correct?" Alesha said. She was still only young and the thought of someone having to do a procedure down there…well it scared and embarrassed her.

"Oh, I understand. Unfortunately that is true. Egg retrieval is done by the transvaginal ultrasound-guided method. I understand how you feel but unfortunately this is the only way, don't worry they basically take no notice of it all they are there to do is the procedure nothing else. It will be quick and easy and only the Gynecologist will be performing the procedure so there won't be a large amount of people in the room," Ryan said trying to ease her fears.

"Ok am I able to have my mum or dad in there with me?" Alesha asked.

"Sure you can have one parent in there with you at the time" Ryan said.

"Ok," Alesha said relieved that she was able to have someone in there to distract her.

"Because we are retrieving eggs we will need your bladder to be completely empty so what that means is that you will not allowed to eat or drink after 5pm the day before the surgery."

"Again damn."

"Afraid so. Basically how we retrieve the eggs we introduce what is call a vaginal probe that will have a little camera on the end, which is called an ultrasound transducer. It will help find the eggs that we will be retrieving as it will show us your ovary and your pelvic structures. There will be a needle attached to the vaginal probe which is how we will extract the eggs so that they can be frozen we can take many eggs during one aspiration. But considering you have had one of your ovaries removed, we will puncture the one ovary more than once for a much bigger chance of retrieving the eggs," Ryan said as he finished explaining to Alesha what exactly would happen.

"Will there be any side effects?" Summer asked.

"Yes, following the procedure Alesha, you may experience a little bleeding and some stomach discomfort for a couple of days after but it is rare for it to persist beyond that time," Ryan explained.

"Ok," Alesha said she could deal with those side effects.

"Alright then, if there isn't anything else you need to ask I think we are just about done here," Ryan said.

"No, I think we are ok, Al you want to know anything?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm good," Alesha said as she just wanted to go home and have some time to herself.

"Ok, then I guess where done here," Ryan said standing up

"Ok, see you tomorrow for lunch," Seth said Standing up and shaking Ryan's hand.

"Of course about what time will you like us there?" Ryan asked.

"About 1, is that good for you?" Summer said.

"That's fine see you there."

"Bye."

"I'm going shopping for tomorrow. I'll drop you guys off then I'll go. Is there anything that we need?" Summer asked.

"No I think we are good, Alesha?" Seth asked.

"No I'm good," Alesha said absent mindedly, while she was looking out the window in a total daze.

"Ok," Summer said looking at her daughter extremely worried about her not just because of her cancer but because this was not the Alesha she knew.

"Al, honey, come on mum needs the car," Seth said trying to get Alesha's attention.

"Hmm," Alesha said not really paying attention and just stayed in the position she was in.

"Come on Al honey," Seth said finally picking her up as he knew she really wasn't with them. Alesha grabbed on to her dad and buried her face into his shoulder just taking in the comfort she got from dad.

"Seth is she ok?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, she is probably just tired," Seth said.

"Ok, here let me help you," Summer said turning the engine off and getting ready to get out of the car.

"It's fine Sum, we need food so go and get what we need she'll be fine," Seth said giving her a kiss.

"Ok, ring me if you need me," Summer said giving Alesha a kiss on the forehead.

"We will," Seth said going up to their house.

Seth was waiting in the elevator to get up to their penthouse apartment when he felt his shoulder becoming wet and realized Alesha was crying.

"Allie honey," Seth said she did not reply.

"Allie honey I need you to talk to me," Seth said taking her chin so he was eye to eye with her as he walked into their penthouse.

Allie just continued to cry.

"Sweetheart I know your scared…hell it's a scary situation, but you are going to get through this," Seth said sitting on the couch with Alesha still crying.

Seth wiped away her tears and looked into his baby's eyes and they were so sad. She looked so lost and this killed Seth to see his daughter so hurt and lost no parent wanted to see there child in this sort of state.

"Daddy I'm so scared." Alesha got out before she again started to cry.

"Oh honey I know you are," Seth said taking her in his arms and just giving her the comfort she so badly needed.

"You know you can talk to me or your mum about what's happening. We'realways happy to talk to you if you ever need to talk to us. I'm also here if you ever need to ask me anything or if you just want to cuddle or a shoulder to cry on. Mum and I are always here for you, alright Als?" Seth said still holding Alesha as she continued to cry and release everything she had been holding in.

"Daddy I don't want to die I love you too much. Please don't let me die…please!" Alesha said crying even harder as she finally said what she needed to say.

At those words Seth's reality came to a halt. It was true Alesha's life was in trouble, she could actually die from this disease and it was killing him to realise that he might not have his little girl anymore.

"I promise."

Sorry for the really long wait I have had really bad writers block and then life got in the way then I had to find a new beta and yeah excuses excuses excuses, I promise the chapters will come up more regularly now. Thanks for the patience and I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my Beta Robyn without her you would basically be reading a poorly done chapter that would basically be unreadable so thanks so much for the help.


	10. Reunite

**Welcome back everybody thanks so much for your patience in this I know it's been forever since October DAMN I didn't know it had been that long whoops. I hope you all will continue reading and reviewing because that is what keeps my going. Thanks so much.**

**I have added a recap just to jog your memory a little bit and I have made a character change Rather than Ryan marry Marissa he is going to be married to Taylor because I loved her.**

_Seth and Summer are Married they have three kids Alesha 14, Jake 12 and Kelly 5. They had Alesha at 17 and ran away because of that reason. They haven't been in contact with anyone since. They now live in New York Seth is a Doctor and is a partner in a medical centre and Summer owns her own Magazine called Glamour._

_Alesha has Ovarian Cancer, Ryan ends up being her oncologists so she finds out that he is her Uncle. Ryan married Taylor. Seth and Summer end up seeing Kirsten and Sandy at the Hospital and invited them round for Saturday Lunch and this is where we start._

ENJOY READ AND REVIEW.

"Hi everyone come in," Seth said letting everyone in, whowas Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Taylor.

"How is Alesha?" Kirsten asked.

"She's ok, just having a bit of a nap. She didn't sleep much last night." Seth Said.

"Aw shame the poor thing" Kirsten replied.

"Seth, do you remember Taylor?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes I do hi," Seth said greeting Taylor.

"Hi, it's great seeing you again." Seth said greeting Taylor.

"You too."

"Do you guys want to go to the family room, the kids are in there watching TV," Seth asked.

"Sure," Sandy said, happy to finally see his son.

"Kelly change the channel!" Jakes voice was heard as everyone started to make their way to the family room.

"No, I'm watching this!"

"JAKE!" Kelly screamed as he took the remote from her and changed the channel.

"No, I have the remote!" Jake said. "MUM!" Kelly shouted.

"What's a matter Kel?" Summer asked

"I was watching something and Jake took the remote from me," Kelly said.

"Is that true Jake?" Summer said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah" Jake said softly he knew not to mess with his mother when she used that tone of voice.

"Well then give it back, immediately" Summer said in a harsh tone.

"But I don't want to watch what she was watching!" Jake said angry that once again he couldn't watch what he wanted to watch.

"That's too bad, you know the rules, if you can't decide on something you both can watch then the TV gets turned off and you both end up in your rooms." Summer said with a very disciplinary tone.

"But mum!" Jake protested.

"Ok, give me the remote now," Summer said sternly, putting her hand out for the remote.

"We'll be good," Jake said giving the remote back to Kelly knowing he was not going to win this battle and conceited defeat.

"Good."

"Everything alright?" Seth said coming into the room.

"Yeah, they were just fighting over the TV again," Summer said as she noticed everyone was coming into the family room.

Kirsten and Sandy were in absolute awe these were their grandkids. They couldn't believe they were meeting Seth's children… hell they couldn't believe Seth actually had kids.

"Ok, hey Jake and Kelly can you turn the TV off?" Seth asked.

"But daddy!" Kelly whined still watching the TV, she really loved the show she was watching.

"Kelly I don't want to have to ask you again," Seth stated very firmly.

"Oh alright," Kelly said with a huff and turned the TV off. Both her and Jake turned around but stopped when they saw four other people in the room, they knew they were having family over that they had never met but it was still scary to find people in your house that you had never met.

"Kel, come over here baby," Seth said holding his arms out as she looked a bit scared and overwhelmed. She ran over to her dad and took comfort in his arms.

"Mum, Dad, Ryan and Taylor this is Kelly" Seth said introducing his family to his youngest.

"Hi there, I'm Kirsten you daddy's mummy," Kirsten said absolutely amazed at how beautiful she was. Kelly just put her face in her dad's shoulder. She may have been very outspoken and friendly but she was always shy with people she had never met. Usually she warmed up to people pretty quickly though.

"Kel say hi," Seth said trying to get her to show her face.

She just shook her head as if to say, "I'm not ready yet don't make me."

"She is just a little shy, she will warm up soon," Seth said rubbing Kelly's back as she was still hiding herself away.

"Hey there Kelly my name is Sandy and I'm your grandpa" Sandy said making himself known. Kelly was still hidden in Seth's chest.

"Everyone this is Jake" Seth said introducing his son.

"Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you," Kirsten said with a bright smile.

"Ah you too," Jake said also a little nervous. They had never had grandparents, they had never met their real family so Jake wasn't sure how to react towards them.

"Daddy, I want to go to mummy," Kelly said whispering in his ear she still wasn't comfortable around these new people and they seemed to be hanging around her dad not her mum so she wanted to go to her mum.

"Ok, sweets. Sum she wants you," Seth said handing over Kelly to Summer.

"Ok, if you'll excuse me I'll just check on Lunch" Summer said Taking Kelly knowing she was still a bit freaked and decided to check on Lunch in the kitchen might make Kelly a bit more relaxed.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Seth asked as Summer was busy with Kelly in the kitchen.

"That would be nice thanks," Taylor said along with Ryan.

"Mum, Dad would you like anything to drink?" Seth asked his parents it was weird but nice to be able to finally call them that after all these years.

"Yeah water would be great thanks," Kirsten replied.

"Lunch is ready," Summer said coming out of the kitchen with a dish in her hand with Kelly Trailing closely behind her.

"I'll go and get Alesha see if she wants anything for Lunch" Seth said getting up to go and check on his daughter.

"This looks great Summer," Taylor said as everyone went to sit down.

"Thanks, the chicken burgers are the kids favorites."

"Well they look great!"

"Thanks!" Summer says glad that everyone seemed to like them.

"So everyone dig in and enjoy," Summer said happy to have everyone around her.

"Mum, Dad Taylor this is Alesha, our oldest" Seth said introducing Alesha to his mum and Dad.

"Hi," Alesha said waving, annoyed that she was woken up.

"Hi Alesha I'm Kirsten and this is Sandy" Kirsten said looking at her eldest grandchild and realizing she really was sick as she looked rather rundown.

"Hi Alesha how you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Fine I guess, I'm just going to get a drink of water if you'll excuse me," Alesha said quickly going into the kitchen to avoid an awkward family moment that she really wasn't in the mood to have.

"This is great Summer," Sandy said rather enjoying his burger and realizing Alesha really wanted some privacy.

"Thanks Sandy," Summer replied rather embarrassed at all the praise she wasn't used to.

"Summer, I hear you run Glamour magazine?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, I own Glamour Magazine," Summer said proudly.

"Congrats it's a great magazine," Kirsten said.

"Thanks" Summer said with a big smile on her face, she was always told that by her subscribers and the public but it felt extra special coming from Kirsten and her family.

Alesha came out with a glass of water and some Salad on a plate she really wasn't all that hungry but with her dad and her Uncle who was her doctor here she didn't want to create a fuss, a fuss she didn't have the energy to deal with. She didn't want to be the centre of attention so she sat down quietly.

"Seth you're a doctor correct?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah I own a part of the New York Medical Centre." Seth said with a smile.

"Wow that's pretty big, I hear from Ryan that it is one of the best Medical centers in New York" Kirsten said. She was inwardly proud of her son. She couldn't believe both her boys were doctors.

"Yeah we are," Seth said smiling, happy to finally have his parents in his life.

"Taylor what do you do?" Summer asked Taylor.

"At the moment I'm a stay at home mum but I was a translator for The United Nations."

"Oh wow that's pretty big!" Summer said pretty amazed.

"Yeah it was pretty full on at times," Taylor said.

" I can only imagine, it's got to be a big change from being very busy to well I suppose being very busy! " Summer said laughing knowing being a mother was a 24 hour life.

"Yeah it's a definite change but I love it and wouldn't have it any other way, but I'll definitely go back to work when they're older even if it's part time," Taylor said.

"I loved staying home with the kids when they were younger. It's very different from work that's for sure," Summer said having been a stay at home mum when Alesha and Jake were little.

"How many kids do you have?" Summer asked realizing she hadn't asked.

"Two, a boy and a girl, Bailey is 4 and is a mini Ryan, and Emily is 2 and she is," Taylor was about to say before Ryan interrupted her, "Em is a mini Taylor she loves to talk and looks exactly Like Taylor and has the energy of her mother," Ryan said smiling thinking of his little girl who was probably at this moment trying to avoid a nap by confusing her babysitter.

"She is. Em is a little firecracker" Sandy said.

"Aww sweet, you should've brought them," Summer said.

"We would've but Bai has a bit of a fever so we decided it was better to leave them with there babysitter," Ryan said.

"Aww poor thing," Summer replied.

"There are a lot of trophies and awards around the place who do they belong to?" Sandy asked.

"They are a mixture between Allie and Jake and there are a couple of Kelly's as well," Seth replied with a smile he was always happy to show off his kid's achievements.

"What are they all from?" Sandy asked surprised to see the amount of trophies that he did.

"Jakes are from his various sports, and Alesha and Kelly's are from dancing," Summer said proud of her kids.

"Wow, so you like to dance Alesha?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah I enjoyed doing it," Alesha said not wanting to talk about her dancing, not knowing if she would ever be able to do it again.

"I'm finished can I please be excused?" Alesha asked wanting to go to her room.

"Sure, but put your plate in the dishwasher," Seth said a little worried as she hadn't really touched her food.

"Thanks," Alesha said getting up.

"Sorry if I did anything," Kirsten said.

"It's fine she has been a little moody lately," Summer said.

"Lunch was great Summer!" Taylor said.

"Yeah it really was well done," Kirsten said.

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it," Summer said.

"Mum, can I please be excused?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Summer said.

Jake immediately put his plate in the kitchen and went to see if his sister was alright.

"Allie, you ok?" Jake asked as he saw his sister lying on her bed crying.

"Yeah," Allie said wiping her eyes.

"You sure?" Jake said he hated seeing his sister cry.

"I just miss my old life, I miss school I miss my friends and I really miss dancing. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go to school or dance ever again!" Alesha said continuing to cry because she really didn't know if she would live through this.

"Oh Allie it's going to be ok, you're going to get through this. You better, you can't leave me with just Kelly I need you!" Jake pleadedalso getting upset.

"Ok I promise I won't leave you with Kelly," Alesha said laughing.

"Yay!" Jake said. With Alesha and Jake being so close in age and spending all their time together they really were close and both didn't know what they would do without the other and Alesha's cancer was really scaring both of them.

"Alesha and Jake there is dessert on offer!" Seth said coming into Alesha's room.

"Can we skip it?" Jake asked.

"Afraid not! Jake can you give your sister and I a moment?" Seth asked.

"Yeah ok," Jake said.

"Thanks, go save your grandpa from Kelly," Seth said laughing.

"Alright."

"Alesha, honey are you ok?" Seth asked, noticing Alesha was very upset.

"Yeah," Alesha said wiping her eyes.

"Allie I know you're scared and I know this whole family situation is weird and it's going to take a little while to get used to, but it's going to get better and hey you finally have a grandpa and a grandma! You always used to ask for them and now you have them," Seth said. When Alesha was younger she would always ask for grandparents after seeing her friends doing things with their grandparents.

"You still remember that?" Alesha said giggling.

"Of course I do, you're my baby," Seth said taking her in a hug comforting his first born.

"Thanks daddy, love you," Alesha said.

"Love you too pumpkin," Seth said using the name he used to call Alesha when she was a baby.

"You're a goose!" Alesha said giggling.

"Thanks," Seth said happy to see his daughter happy and laughing which hadn't happened since she was diagnosed.

"I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself and then come out for some dessert," Seth said getting up and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad."

Seth just smiled as he walked out the door.

"So Kelly here was showing us her dance moves," Sandy said.

"They liked it daddy!" Kelly said as she was in her tutu.

"Yeah well who wouldn't bug?" Seth smiled.

"So I think its time for dessert!"

"Dessert YAY!" Kelly shouted.

"Before you have desert how about you change out of your tutu?" Summer said not wanting her to ruin her tutu.

"Ok" Kelly said running off to her room, as Alesha was leaving her room.

"Perfect timing Al, dessert's just about to be served," Summer said.

"Cool," Alesha said with as much enthusiasm as she could gather which really wasn't much.

Dessert had just finished and Summer and Taylor where cleaning up in the kitchen, Kelly was showing her newly acquired grandparents her dancing. Alesha was wiped out so she was lying down with Jake keeping her company.

"So finally after all this time we finally get some Seth/Ryan time" Seth said handing Ryan a glass of Coke (Ryan was on call so he couldn't drink).

"Yeah it's about time!" Ryan laughed.

"So I have to say, I thought you would marry Marissa Cooper not Taylor Townsend!"

"Ah yeah Marissa Cooper always the damsel in distress," Ryan said remembering the blonde who was always in trouble.

"So come on dude tell me," Seth said.

"She met someone senior year, Kevin Volchok, at a party thrown buy someone on the beach, got really drunk and slept with him. Three months later she found out she was pregnant and her and Volchok decided to get married. The last I hear of her she was divorced and trying to support her two kids while hiding from her ex-husband," Ryan said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wow who would've thought that would becomeher life," Seth said.

"Yeah."

"So how did you and Taylor meet? This I'm very interested to hear," Seth said with a laugh.

"Well the night Marissa and I broke up I went down to the beach and found Taylor crying. It sort of justwent from there! We became each others best friend and that turned in to a romantic connection. She had planned to go to the Sorbonne school in France after graduation but we couldn't stand to be away from each other so she transferred back and we went to Berkeley together and here we are!" Ryan said with a smile.

"Wow dude who would've thought we would both be settled down and both married with kids," Seth said.

"I know, I wouldn't have it any other way," Ryan said sincerely.

"Neither would I," Seth said with a smile on his face.

Ryan and Seth just sat there quietly just taking in the presence of one another. Seth really did love having Ryan back and Ryan was really happy to have Seth back.

Ryan was on his was to the bathroom, when Alesha was walking out of it looking paler than she had all day. She sort of smiled and tried to avoid him looking at her so he didn't get suspicious.

"Alesha?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah?" Alesha stopped but didn't look at him.

"You feeling alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, never been better," Alesha replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, are you feeling alright, do you want anything for the nausea?"

"You could give me something to stop me vomiting?" Alesha looked at her Uncle.

"Yeah, how often are you throwing up?" Ryan asked.

"After I eat," Alesha said.

"Can I feel your forehead," Ryan asked not wanting to invade her personal space.

"Ok."

"You're a little warm does your dad know?" Ryan asked. He was afraid she had a fever and fever could mean she had an infection which could seriously harm her health.

"No."

"Ok, I'm going to go get you a prescription for an anti-nausea medication how about you go lie down hmm?" Ryan said softly.

"Ok," Alesha said not really knowing what to do.

"Seth, Alesha isn't allergic to any medications?" Ryan asked.

"No, why?" Seth asked a little concerned.

"I just saw her coming out of the bathroom and she looked rather pale and when I felt her forehead she felt a little warm and said she isn't able to keep down food." Ryan said.

"Yeah she is unable to keep anything down after she eats so we have a hard time trying to get her to eat, I was actually meaning to ask you about that at her next appointment," Seth said.

"I'm happy to prescribe something if you want?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it's probably for the best that way she can eat and keep her strength up," Seth said.

"Alright, my prescription pad is in the car I'll fill it out now that way you can get it filled today if you like," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Seth smiled he was happy to have Ryan back especially now that he was helping his daughter.

"No problem, I'm sure you would do the same if you were in my position."

Seth just smiled and let Ryan out so he could go to his car and then went to check on Alesha to make sure she really was alright.

"Where'd Ryan go?" Taylor asked as she and Summer were having a conversation and a coffee in the family room Seth as he walked back into the family room after checking on a now asleep Alesha, with Jake following him.

"He just went to get his prescription pad for Alesha," Seth answered where Summer's ears pricked up.

"Why, is Alesha alright?" Summer asked rushed.

"She is fine, just a bit worn out and sleeping right now, Ryan said he could prescribe her anti-nausea medication to stop her vomiting," Seth said in a calming voice so Summer wouldn't freak out on him.

"Oh good," Summer said relieved.

Just then Ryan walked back in with the prescription and gave it to Seth.

"Ring me if she has any adverse reactions, if not at her next appointment we'll see how it's working," Ryan said.

"Sure, thanks," Seth said.

"No problem."

It was late at night and Seth and Summer where both in bed and exhausted after such a long day. Ryan and Taylor left a little after 2 as he was called to the Hospital, Seth really did enjoy the time he had with Ryan and the fact they had reconnected with each other. Sandy and Kirsten had spent a couple more hours over so they could get to know there Grandchildren better and also spend some time with Seth and Summer.

"It really was a great day, I'm so glad something good has come out of Alesha's cancer" Summer said snuggling up to Seth.

"I agree" Seth said as he kissed Summer and put his arms around her as he drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks to all those who have had the patience to wait and wait and wait I really appreciate it. This Chapter was so hard for me to write, so I appreciate all of you who are reading it and Reviews and Feedback would be great. Thanks once again.**


End file.
